Junior Heroes
by Danielle Breon
Summary: The childhood stage of the FFVIII gang. Events from the game are mentioned. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

            The sun started its ascent over the horizon, indicating that morning had begun.  A couple of behelmels came out of their forest home to capture their usual breakfast.  The two of them hovered over the great plains of Centra, searching for their meal.  By the time they were ten meters from their forest, they were caught in a great beam of light, which left them lying on the ground without any life.  Just then, a ruby dragon stomped out of the forest to survey its catch.  It sniffed the two behelmels one after another.  It, finally, picked out the biggest monster and carried it off into another forest to the west.  Upon doing so, the ruby dragon passed a Greek-looking house; an orphanage to be exact.  

            The sound of laughter started coming from the orphanage.  Inside, a small girl jumped out of her bed and ran over to the window of the children's bedroom.  Outside of the window, the lighthouse was shut down and allowed the sun to do the lighting.  The small girl ran away from the window and over to the door.  "Sis!"  She called to one of the middle beds, where a slightly older girl sat.  "Let's go eat breakfast now.  Please?"

            The older girl climbed off of her bed and said, "Let's get dressed first, Sefie."

            Selphie let out a heavy sigh, and then said, "All right."

            As Selphie ran over to the large dresser, Ellone started waking up the rest of the gang.  She shook a five year old with long blonde hair, which awoke the girl.  "Good morning, Quisty."  Ellone said, as Quistis rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

            "Good morning, Sis."  Quistis said, and then climbed out of bed to join Selphie.

            Then, Ellone ran to the next bed and shook a spiky haired boy out of sleep.  However, the boy did not wake up.  Ellone tried shaking the boy a little harder, but the boy remained asleep.  At that moment, another young boy walked up and stood beside Ellone.  "Can I try, Sis?"  The boy asked.

            "Okay, Seifer."  Ellone responded.

            Seifer climbed onto the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.  He counted on his fingers, until he got to three.  Then, he jumped up as high as he could go and bounced off of the bed shouting, "Wake up, crybaby!"

            Zell awoke from his deep sleep, screaming in horror.  Seifer climbed off of the bed, pointed at Zell, and laughed.  Ellone sat down beside Zell and comforted him.  "Seifer, that wasn't very nice."  She said.

            Seifer bowed to Ellone, as he said, "I'm sorry, Sis.  I'll never do it again."

            "Ok.  But if you do, I'll tell Matron."  Ellone warned.

            Seifer put on a surprised look and said, "No, please.  Don't tell her!"

            "Then, don't do it again."

            With that, Seifer walked over to the boy's dresser and looked for a change of clothes.  Ellone jumped off of the bed and walked to the next bed, only to find that it was empty.  She looked around as she said, "Where's Squall?"

            Upon looking behind her, Ellone found that Squall was already out of bed and had been following her around the room.  Ellone nodded to the brown haired boy, and then made her way to the last bed.  Once there, she shook awake the last of her friends, Irvine, and then got dressed, helping the others in the process.  When everyone was fully clothed, Ellone led the way to the kitchen.  As they made their way to the kitchen, Squall slipped his hand into Ellone's and walked along side of her.  The children marched smoothly all the way to the kitchen.  In the kitchen, Cid and Edea Kramer were working together on making enough food for all of the children.  All of the children entered the kitchen and sat down in a chair, some in the kitchen and some in the playroom.  While the food was still in the midst of preparation, the children chatted amongst themselves.  "Hey, guys."  Seifer said from his seat.

            "What?"  Selphie said, while everyone else looked at Seifer.

            "I found something awesome in Matwyn's room.  Wanna see?"

            "Sure."  Selphie and Quistis said at the same time.

            "Ok.  Meet me on the beach tonight."  

            Selphie started feeling excited and couldn't wait until that night.  At this time, Cid and Edea finished making breakfast and started serving the children.  Everyone got their share of food and, calmly, ate.  One after another, the children finished their breakfast and ran to play outside in the flower field.  Selphie jumped out of her chair simultaneously with Quistis.  She ran to one of the side exits and turned around to face Irvine.  "Irvy!  Wanna play?"  She asked.

            "Sefie, whatcha playin'?"  Irvine asked.

            "WAR!"  Selphie answered, while running out of the door.  Irvine followed her shortly after.

            Back at the kitchen table, Seifer was sliding out of his seat.  He stepped over to Ellone and took a hold of her hand and pulled her, lightly.  "C'mon, Sis."  He said.  "Let's go play war."

            Ellone swallowed some of her food, and then nodded to the blonde boy.  She slid off of her chair and was led by Seifer to the exit.  Squall finished his breakfast and watched Ellone leave him.  He tried his best to stay calm, but he failed.  The next thing he knew, he was out of his seat and running over to Seifer.  Seifer was pushed away from Ellone and fell to the floor.  "Squall, what you doing?"  Ellone asked, as Squall took her hand.

            "I don't wanna be alone."  Squall said, looking up at Ellone with puppy dog eyes.

            "I wasn't leaving.  I was just going outside."  Ellone explained.

            Just then, Seifer was back on his feet and returned the push to Squall.  Squall fell back on his behind.  He sat on the floor and watched as Seifer leered down at him.  Slowly, tears crept their way out of Squall's eyes.  Ellone noticed the tears and sat down beside Squall, draping her arms around his neck to comfort him.  "Seifer," Ellone looked to the blonde.  "You go without me.  Ok?"

            Seifer looked at the young girl, and then down at Squall.  "Don't waste your time with him.  He's such a crybaby."  He said.  With that, Seifer turned and exited the orphanage.  

            Ellone looked back to Squall and said, "It's ok.  It's ok.  I'm here with you."

            Squall began calming down.  He ran his arm over his eyes to wipe away his tears.  With one last sniff, he was calm again.  "Do you wanna go outside?"  Ellone asked.

            Sadly, Squall nodded his head.  Ellone helped Squall to his feet and they both headed for the exit.  Upon getting outside, the two of them spotted the midst of the 'war'.  "Let's go sit over there."  Ellone said, pointing to a spot in the flower field.

            They reached the spot with no trouble and sat down.  Ellone kept glancing over at the 'war' and wished that she were out there.  Squall picked something up out of the grass and held it in his hand.  Then, he held his hand up for Ellone to see.  "Look."  He said.

            Ellone looked down and seen a tiny caterchipiller walking along in Squall's hand.  "Hey!"  She said.  "That looks like a bunbun.  Uncle Laguna always caught them sneaking into our town."

            "Who's that?"  Squall asked.

            "Who?"

            "…Uncle Laguna."

            "Oh.  He's my uncle, of course.  He helped take care of me.  I wonder where he is now."

            "What happened?"  Squall asked.

            "I don't know.  He sent me back home and didn't come back with me."  Ellone said.

            Squall returned the caterchipiller to the grass and just sat.  A sudden 'woo-hoo' was heard, then.  Upon looking over at the 'battlefield', it was clear that Selphie's team won the battle.  Selphie was jumping up and down shouting, "Woo-hoo!"

            Meanwhile, Irvine and Zell were engaged in a high five, which showed that they were on Selphie's team.  Out of the flowers, Seifer and Quistis stood up and brushed themselves off.  Seifer walked over to Selphie and said, "We're gonna get ya next time!"

            "We'll see about that!"  Selphie countered.  "Another round?"

            "Let's do it."  Quistis said.  "But this time…"

            Quistis looked over at Ellone.  "Sis is on our team!"  She said.

            Ellone looked at Quistis, and then at Squall, who looked worried.  "And Squall, too!"  Ellone shouted, as she jumped up from the ground.  "C'mon, Squall."

            Squall smiled, happy that he wasn't being left behind.  Together, Ellone and Squall ran over to unite with their team.


	2. Chapter 2

            Another beautiful day had come and gone.  The moon replaced the sun and the lighthouse lit the way for wandering ships.  Most of the orphans were tucked away in their beds, resting up for the next big day.  However, a small group of four children were still up and about.  They had grouped together on the beach at the back of the orphanage.  Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie waited patiently as Seifer jammed a small rocket into the cold sand.  He wiggled the rocket around to check its stability, and then he turned to the three others.  "How do we light it?"  He asked.

            Quistis began rummaging through her pockets, until she pulled out a pack of matches.  "Will these work?"  She asked, holding the pack up.

            "Yeah.  They'll work."  Seifer said, reaching up to grab the pack of matches.

            Quistis pulled her hand back from his reach and said, "I'll light it."

            "Get real, Quisty!  This was MY idea!  I'll light it!"  Seifer argued.

            "We're working together!  You already did something, so now it's MY turn!"

            "Hey!"  Selphie interrupted.  "I wanna light it!  Pretty please?"

            "No!"  Seifer and Quistis shouted at the same time.

            Then, there came the sound of a 'snap', and then the sound of fire burning.  The fuse had been lit.  "Don't worry, guys."  Irvine said, putting out the match.  "It's taken care of, so you don't have to fight anymore."

            Quistis searched herself for the matches, but found that they were 'stolen' from her.  Selphie plopped down on her knees as the fuse got closer and closer to the rocket.  Everyone gathered around and waited for the rocket to lift off.  "Yeah, yeah!  Go, baby.  Go!"  Selphie shouted, cheerfully.

            A few seconds past when the familiar sound of Zell's voice sound from the top of the stairs.  "Yoooooooooo!"  He shouted, and then ran down to the beach.  "Kids aren't supposed to play with fireworks!  I'm telling!  I'm gonna tell on yoo!"

            "Cry-Baby-Ze-ell!  Go back to bed!"  Seifer taunted him, and then continued to watch the rocket.

            Zell ran back up the stairs and into the orphanage, when the rocket lifted off.  "Woo-hoo!  There it goes!"  Selphie shouted.

            When the rocket reached its destination in the stars, it exploded in a brilliant display of sparkles and colors.  "Guys," Seifer said, staring up at the sight.  "You're gonna remember this day forever."

            "I hope so."  Quistis said.

            The wondrous moment ended at the sound of Edea's voice coming from inside of the orphanage.  "Seifer, Quistis, Irvine, and Selphie… in here now!"  She shouted.

            "I think we're in trouble."  Irvine pointed out.

            "Nah, I'm sure she just wants to congratulate us for figuring out how to set off fireworks all by ourselves."  Seifer said, confidently.

            Quistis began walking up the stairs, when she stopped suddenly.  "Ahhh, Seifer, you go first."  She said.

            "What?"  Seifer asked.  "Why me?"

            "Well," Selphie jumped in.  "It was your idea, wasn't it?  You take the blame!"

            Irvine walked up and stood beside Seifer and placed a hand on his shoulder.  "We'll be right behind yoo.  Go ahead."  He said.

            "F-Fine."  Seifer gave in, and then walked up the stairs and into the orphanage.

            As they said they would do, the others walked right behind Seifer.  However, upon entering the orphanage, they all scattered and hid in various places throughout the orphanage.  Seifer stood before Edea, ready to receive his punishment.  "What were you thinking, using those fireworks without supervision?  You could have hurt yourself or your fellow orphans."  Edea said.

            "I was just curious."  Seifer lied.

            "What do you think I should do to you?"

            "…I don't know.  Spank me?"

            "Now, now.  You know I don't like to hit any of you children.  This is your punishment.  Are you ready?"  Edea said.

            Seifer nodded his head and Edea raised her voice slightly.  "And this is for you guys, too."

            Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie came out of their hiding places and stood behind Seifer.  "You are on clean-up duty in the playroom for one whole week.  When you are not cleaning, you are to remain in your assigned corners, until told you can move."  Edea said.

            "…Yes, Matwyn…" The children agreed, sadly.

            "I'm glad to see that you understand.  Your punishment will start in the morning.  Now, get some sleep."  Edea finished.

            In single file, the four children walked to their beds to call it a night.  

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            The next morning was the same routine as the day before.  Ellone awoke, got dressed, and began waking up the rest of the gang.  However, this time Edea was standing at the bedroom door, waiting for last night's troublemakers.  The four of them were the last ones to wake up, trying to get a late start on their punishment.  Ellone wasn't about to let them sleep in, so she tried as hard as she could to get the four troublemakers to wake up.  "C'mon, guys!" She said.  "The sooner you get this over with, the sooner you'll be able to play."

            "Not true." Quistis said from under her blanket.  "We have to stay in our corners."

            "You guys did this to yourselves, ya know?"  Ellone stated.

            Slowly, Irvine, Selphie, and Seifer climbed out of their beds and got into some comfortable pairs of clothes.  Once fully dressed, with the assistance of Ellone, the three of them lined up in front of Edea.  Quistis remained under her blanket.  Ellone walked over to the edge of the blonde girl's bed and shook the girl, lightly.  "I'm NOT doing chores!"  Quistis screamed.

            At that time, Squall was standing beside Ellone, holding out his hand for her to hold.  Ellone took the boy's small hand, as she said to Quistis, "Just get it over with, Quisty.  You're just making it harder for yourself."

            Edea made her way over to Quistis's bed and sat down on the side.  She pulled the blanket off of Quistis and put her hand on the small girl's head.  "Ellone's right, Quistis."  She said.  "It's better to do the chores now and avoid an even worse punishment."

            Quistis's eyes filled with tears.  "But, I don't wanna!"  She cried.

            "Yoo're not alone, Quisty!"  Selphie shouted from the doorway.  "We're here to help you!  We, kids, gotta stick together!"

            Quistis wiped her tears away and slowly crept out of bed.  Squall stood next to Ellone, watching all of the emotions within the room.  He remained vigilant, even as Edea helped Quistis change clothes.  When she was properly dressed, Edea led the four children to their assigned corners throughout the orphanage.  "Come on, Squall."  Ellone said.  "Let's eat some breakfast!"

            "Yeah!"  Squall said with a smile.

            The two children walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, catching glimpses of Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, and Seifer on the way.  They reached the kitchen and took their appropriate seats and awaited their breakfast with the rest of the children.  In no time at all, they enjoyed another fantastic breakfast made by Cid and Edea.  When Ellone finished her breakfast, she pushed her plate forward toward the middle of the table, and then looked up and Edea.  "Matron," She said.  "Can we go for a walk?"

            Edea smiled at the young girl as she said, "A walk sounds nice, Ellone."

            "Yay!  Are you coming, too, Squall?"  Ellone asked.

            Squall swallowed some of his food, and then responded, "Yeah, let's go."

            The small brown haired boy jumped out of his seat and ran to be near Ellone.  Edea looked up at the rest of the children and asked, "Anyone else want to take a walk?"

            Zell raised his hand and shouted, "Yo, I wanna go!"

            "Yeah, c'mon, Zell."  Ellone said, excitedly.

            The spiky haired boy jumped out of his seat and ran to unite with the small walking group.  Edea looked at the small group, and then at the other children.  "Now you children be good for Cid.  I'll be back soon."  She said.  With that, Edea took the three young children on their walk.


	3. Chapter 3

            The group of four exited the stone orphanage with Zell prancing ahead.  Squall remained attached to Ellone, while Edea brought up the rear.  The group left the location of the orphanage and headed to the beach.  Edea kept her sorceress powers attuned to locate any approaching monster, as she led the children to the beach.  It was late in the morning and all of the monsters should have had their share of breakfast.  Zell ran to the water's edge and turned around to look at Edea.  "Matwyn, can we go swimmin'?"  The little boy asked.

            "Yes, Zell."  Edea said.  "But be careful.  There may be monsters in there."

            "I'll be ok."  Zell said.  "I'll just call Sis.  She'll help me."

            Ellone, slowly, let go of Squall's hand and ran over to the water's edge with Zell.  "Of course!  I'll beat up all of those monsters, just like Uncle Laguna did!"  She bragged.

            Full of confidence, Zell leaped into the water, splashing it onto Ellone.  "Hey," She shouted.  "I'll get you for that!"

            With that, Ellone jumped into the water and began chasing Zell around in circles.  Squall stood in the same place where Ellone had let go of his hand.  He watched as Ellone chased Zell around the beach.  Zell began screaming and swimming as fast as he could.  Squall laughed at Zell's little screams, and then ran over to the water's edge.  He waited until Zell swam in closer to shore, and then leapt into the water, dunking Zell underneath.  Squall surfaced the water and blew water out of his nose.  Shortly after, Zell popped up out of the water, hair flattened by the weight of the water.  He spat water out of his mouth, and then shouted, "Not fair!  You cheated!"

            Ellone and Squall just laughed at Zell's attitude.  "What do you say, Squall?" Ellone asked.  "He's says it's not fair.  We should dunk him for that."

            Zell's face lit up in surprise.  Squall smiled at Ellone, as he said, "Let's do it."

            As Ellone and Squall started their pursuit, Zell took off swimming to avoid capture.  "Please, no!  I didn't mean it!"  Zell spat through mouthfuls of water.

            "It didn't seem like you didn't mean it.  Right, Squall?"  Ellone shouted over the splashing.

            "Right."  Squall nodded.

            The chase continued on for an hour, until the three children started getting tired.  They stood in waist high water, huffing and trying to get their breaths back.  Squall's huffing stopped, suddenly, as he stared down into the water.  "What's wrong?"  Zell asked from in front of the brown haired boy.

            "Something swam past my leg."  Squall said.

            Ellone grabbed Squall's arm and began leading him into shore.  "Let's get out of here."  She said, waving Zell into shore, as well.

            Just then, Squall fell into the water, face first.  When Ellone pulled him back up, he was crying, frantically.  Edea heard his crying and used her powers to lift the three children out of the water and back onto dry land.  Squall remained in his crying state, as Edea ran over to him.  "What's wrong, Squall?"  She asked, kneeling down beside the boy.

            Squall cried, as he clutched his right leg.  Edea pushed up his pant leg and examined his leg.  There was a bite mark extending from Squall's knee to the middle of his calf.  Edea examined the wound further and said to herself, "Looks like it was done by a Fastitocalon."

            Calmly, Edea waved her hand over the wound and the wound closed itself up.  She, then, pulled Squall's pant leg back to its original position.  "Do you feel better?"  She asked.

            Squall wiped away his tears and nodded his head.  Ellone helped him to his feet, and then looked to Edea.  "Can we go back now?"  The young girl asked.

            "Yes.  Let us go back, Ellone.  It is lunch time anyway."  Edea nodded.

            Ellone began leading Squall back to the orphanage.  Zell watched her leave, and then shouted, "Hey, don't leave me!"

            The blonde boy ran up to Ellone's free hand and held onto it.  Squall looked over at the blonde with jealous eyes.  He jumped in front of Ellone to get a clear shot at Zell, and then swatted the blonde's hand out of Ellone's.  Tears began rolling down Zell's cheeks, as he held onto his swatted hand.  "Squall, what's gotten into you?"  Edea asked.

            Squall just held onto Ellone's hand, like he would never let go.  "I see."  Edea said.

            Then, the woman offered her hand to Zell.  "It's alright, Zell.  Come on.  Let us go eat lunch."  She said.

            Zell took the older woman's hand, still crying.  "But I wanna be with Sis."  He cried.

            "I know you do, Zell.  But, Squall wants to be with her now."  Edea said.

            "But he's always with her."  Zell cried.

            Edea remained quiet, as she started off to the orphanage behind Ellone and Squall.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            The day continued on once Zell had forgotten what Squall had done to him.  The children laughed and played, while the troublemakers cleaned up after the others and stayed in their designated corners.  When night fell upon the orphanage once again, each of the children changed out of their dirty clothes and into their pajamas.  They were all tucked in by Edea, Cid, and Ellone, who then climbed into bed herself.  Edea said 'good night' as she left the room, followed by Cid, who shut off the light.  Cid followed Edea to their room and climbed into his own bed, just as Edea climbed into hers.  They, both, said 'good night' to each other, and then drifted off to sleep one after another.  As soon as Edea felt herself slipping into sleep mode, everything went black.  As she stared off into nothingness, Edea heard the voice of a man.  Then, the darkness fazed away and revealed a blue room that was filled with unknown technology.  Inside, there was a heavyset man wearing a bandana, a white tanktop, and army green pants.  A thinner man with black hair and brown skin was translating him.  They were referring to Edea as 'Laguna'.  The two men were talking about Laguna's behavior as president.  'Laguna' was dazing off, wondering if Ellone was safe.  "What do you think, Laguna?"  The dark man asked.

            "Hm?"  Laguna said.  "Oh, yeah.  Sure, sure."

            After Laguna said that, Edea was thrust back into darkness.  She, suddenly, heard the voice of a young child.  "Uncle Laguna…" The child said.

            "…Ellone?"  Edea asked.

            "…Matron?"  Ellone asked.

            "Ellone... what is this?"

            "I don't know."

            "I see.  Is this the first time this happened?"

            "Yes."

            "Ok.  It's alright, Ellone."  Edea said.  "Do you hear me?  Ellone?  Ellone!"

            The darkness faded away and Edea was back in her bed.  She looked around, and then climbed out of her bed and ran to the children's room.  Once there, she looked over at Ellone, who was sitting up in her bed.  Edea walked over to her bed and sat down on the edge.  "Ellone… did that really happen?"  She asked.

            "Yes."  Ellone answered.

            "And you don't know what it is?"

            Ellone shook her head, as she curled into a ball.  Edea looked down at the floor, collecting her thoughts.  "Why don't you try to go back to sleep?  I'll figure this out for you."  She said, looking back to Ellone.

            "…Okay, Matron."  Ellone agreed, still curled into a ball.


	4. Chapter 4

            Edea remained awake for the rest of the night.  She sat on the side of her bed, thinking about the well being of Ellone.  _I should consult Cid about this.  _She thought, silently.  It surprised her when the sun shown through the window and into her eyes.  She had been up half of the night thinking about Ellone.  Edea stood up off of her bed and walked over to her dresser.  She began rummaging, slowly, through her drawers, looking for a decent outfit to wear for the day.  She found a clean, black dress and took it into the bathroom.  Once she closed the bathroom door, she removed her dark blue nightgown and her under garments.  She reached into the shower stall and began adjusting the water temperature.  When it was just right, she climbed into the tub and shut the shower door behind.  _I'll talk to Cid about it after breakfast.  _She thought, as she took the soap off of the shelf.  

            After a brief ten-minute shower, Edea climbed out of the shower after shutting off the water.  She grabbed a towel off of the towel rack and began drying off.  She dried herself as best as she could, and then got dressed in the black dress that she had chosen.  After tossing the wet towel into the dirty clothes hamper, Edea went back to her bedroom to see if Cid had awoken.  Cid was awake and fully dressed, with a light blue sweater vest covering a clean dress shirt.  "Good morning, Edea."  He greeted.

            "Good morning."  Edea said, nodding her head to her husband.

            Cid walked over to stand in front of his wife, and then said, "You look troubled.  What's wrong?"

            Edea shook her head, as she looked down at the floor.  "I'll tell you after breakfast."  She said.

            "Ok."  Cid said, as he took her hand.

            The two of them walked hand in hand out of their bedroom and to the children's room.  Inside, most of the children had gotten dressed with the aid of Ellone.  Zell, however, was sleeping in again.  Edea pulled her hand from Cid's grip and walked over to Zell's bed.  "Ellone," She said to the young girl.  "Could you take the others to breakfast, please?"

            "Ok, Matron."  Ellone agreed, and then started gathering up the other children, with Squall by her side.

            Edea, slightly, shook Zell, as she said, "Zell, wake up.  It's morning."

            The young boy yawned, and then smiled up at Edea.  "Hi, Matwyn."  He greeted.

            "Hi, Zell."  Edea said back.  "Are you ready for breakfast?"

            Zell jumped up and out of bed.  "Yeah!"  He exclaimed.

            Edea giggled a bit, as she watched Zell run out of the children's bedroom with just his little red underwear on.  Then, she walked back to Cid.  She smiled to him, and then walked by his side to the kitchen.  At the kitchen, the couple went separate ways around the table.  Edea stopped at the refrigerator to begin gathering the necessary ingredients to feed all of the children.  Cid began heating up the stove, and then helped Edea with the ingredients.  A sudden 'ow' sounded from behind the two and they turned around.  Zell was holding onto his left leg, while Seifer sat across from him, laughing and pointing.  "Seifer," Edea said.  "To your corner.  You'll be getting your breakfast there."

            "Aw, but Matron!"  Seifer pleaded.

            "No 'buts', young man.  To your corner."  Cid said, and then turned to check the food.

            Seifer slid out of his chair and began walking out of the kitchen with his head down.  "Cry baby, Ze-ell."  He whispered, as soon as he stood up.

            Within a half an hour, the children were enjoying their breakfast.  Cid watched them all happily, but Edea couldn't stop thinking about Ellone.  The young girl was sitting between Squall and Irvine, completely oblivious to Edea's gaze.  However, Cid caught the woman's gaze.  "Edea," he said.  "Please tell me what's wrong."

            Edea looked away from Ellone and at her husband.  She shook her head, as she said, "I… I'm worried about the well-being of Ellone."

            Cid looked over at Ellone, and saw the young girl happily talking to her friends.  "She seems all right."  He said, turning his gaze back to Edea.

            "Last night," Edea started.  "I was inside the mind of a man named Laguna.  Afterwards, I was talking to Ellone subconsciously.  I think Ellone has the power to allow people to see things from a past person's point of view.  I remember meeting this Laguna a few months ago.  He was looking for Ellone.  When I was inside of him, he was in Esthar, thinking about Ellone."

            "Why should you be worried?  This doesn't sound urgent."  Cid said.

            "I just have a bad feeling about this power, that's all.  What if someone wants to use Ellone's power to change the world?"

            Cid pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, crossing his arms.  The children finished their breakfast and ran out of the kitchen.  Edea straightened one of the chairs, and then sat down.  Cid pushed up his glasses and said, "How about if I take Ellone somewhere safe and protect her.  You know, keep her hidden from evil."

            Edea pushed back a strand of her hair, considering the thought.  "But she's so happy here.  Do we really have to take her away from her friends?"  She asked.

            "What else can we do?"  Cid asked.

            "Can we, at least, leave her play with her friends for one more day?"

            "Okay, Edea.  I'll leave with her tonight, when the other children are asleep.  There'll be less tears."

            Edea sat back and twirled her thumbs, wondering if this was the right thing to do.  Cid leaned forward and placed a hand on her knee.  "Are you, absolutely, sure we should do this?"  He asked.

            Edea set her hand down upon Cid's and said, "I feel horrible about taking her away from her friends.  But, I think this is for the best."

            Cid removed his hand and stood up.  He nodded to his wife, and then walked out of the kitchen to supervise the children.  Edea stood up and began clearing the table, putting the dirty dishes into the sink with warm running water.  As she slid her hands into the soapy water, she began thinking about what the other children would do when they find Ellone missing the next morning.  

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            As soon as the lighthouse light flashed on, the children were being stripped of their clothing in pairs to take their baths, pair after pair.  An hour and a half past after all of the children were washed off and in their pajamas.  Ellone, with Squall beside her, helped Cid and Edea tuck everyone into their beds.  The last one to enter their bed was Squall.  Once he was safely tucked in, Ellone began climbing into her own bed, when Cid stopped her.  "Ellone, wait."  He whispered.

            "What?"  Ellone asked, smiling.  

            "Ellone, I'm taking you on a journey, okay."  Cid said.

            "Where are we going?"

            "We'll go all over the world."

            "Neat!  Can the others come, too?"

            "No."  Cid said, and then smiled.  "Nobody helps Edea and I as much as you do.  This is a little treat for you."

            "Ok.  Let me get some stuff."

            "I already took care of that."  Cid said, gesturing to a suitcase

            Ellone jumped off of her bed and ran over to Edea, who was standing at the doorway to the children's room.  "Are you coming, too?"  Ellone asked.

            "I wish I could, Ellone, but someone has to watch the rest of the children."  Edea said.

            Cid lifted the suitcase and carried it to the doorway.  "Are you ready, Ellone?"  He asked.

            "Yes.  Let's go!"  Ellone said, running out of the room.

            Cid stepped up to Edea and looked at her.  "We shall see each other again.  I guarantee it."  He said.

            "I know we will.  Take care of her."  Edea responded.

            Cid nodded, and then followed Ellone down the hall.  Edea watched them go, until they left the orphanage, and then turned out the light in the children's room.  

            Outside the orphanage, a chocobo stood at the end of the walkway.  Ellone ran over to it and petted it.  "Are we going to ride it?"  She asked, excitedly.

            "How else are we going to travel the world?"  Cid said, smiling.

            Cid put the suitcase down to pick up the excited Ellone.  He mounted her on top of the chocobo, and then tied the suitcase to the back of the chocobo.  After making sure the knot was tight, Cid climbed atop the chocobo, behind Ellone.  He grasped the reigns, with Ellone's hands in the center of the reigns, and gave the chocobo the go ahead sign.  Within seconds, the chocobo disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

            The lighthouse light shut down, letting the sun do its job.  The sun's rays illuminated the rooms of the orphanage.  Squall shot up out of bed and, quickly, got dressed.  He walked over to Ellone's bed and was about to wake her up, when he saw that her bed was empty.  Squall scratched the back of his head, as he said, "Maybe Sis is already up."

            He exited the bedroom and walked through the hallway, peeking into each of the rooms.  Edea stepped out of her room and greeted Squall.  "Good morning, Squall."  She said with a smile.

            "…Good morning."  Squall responded, and then continued through the halls.

            Edea watched him go and sensed that there was something wrong with him.  However, she had to wake up the rest of the children, before dealing with Squall.  Squall walked all over the orphanage, but didn't see any sign of Ellone.  He walked back to the kitchen, where most of the other children were ready to eat, except for Zell, who had slept in again.  Squall took a seat at the end of the table and stared down at his feet, thinking about where Ellone might be.  Seifer saw Squall in a depressed state and he moved over a few seats, so that he was sitting in front of the other boy.  "What's wrong with the crybaby?"  He teased.

            Squall remained staring down at his feet.  "You need someone here to hold your hand?"  Seifer tried again.

            Still, Squall remained motionless.  At that moment, Edea walked into the kitchen with Zell behind her.  "I'm sorry I'm late, children.  Cid is on vacation and I will have to do everything by myself."  She said, making her way to the refrigerator.

            "It's okay, Matron."  The children said in unison.

            Edea smiled, as she shut the refrigerator and took the food over to the stove.  Over the sound of the stove heating up, Squall could hear the whispers of Selphie, Irvine, and Quistis.  "How much longer are we in trouble for?"  Selphie asked.

            Irvine shrugged his shoulders, but Quistis answered, "Four more days."

            Selphie slumped down in her chair.  "This is all Seifer's fault.  Why do we all need to be punished?"  She complained.

            Seifer took his original seat, leaving Squall alone.  "Hey, you guys agreed to it!"  He said.

            "But I didn't even touch the fireworks!"  Selphie argued.

            "Hey, calm down."  Irvine said.  "Yoo're gonna get us in bigger trouble."

            "I am not!"

            "Are to."

            "Are not!"

            "Are to."

            "Are NOT!"

            "You guys."  Quistis butted in.

            "Yeah.  It's in the past.  It's over, done with."  Seifer announced, wiping his hand through the air as if erasing something.  

            Edea finished cooking a portion of the food and filled a few plates.  As she turned around with her empty pot, she noticed that Squall was missing.  She took the pot over to the stove and prepared the next batch of food.  Then, she turned around and addressed the children.  "Has anyone seen Squall?"  She asked.

            Everyone looked around, and then shook their heads in unison.  Edea made sure that the pot wouldn't fall off of the stove, and then set out to look for Squall.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Squall walked down the hall and through the playroom.  His head hung low, as he walked.  He left the playroom and went outside.  He stood a few feet away from the door and looked out across the ocean.  He didn't look at the ocean for too long.  Shortly after, his head was hanging down again.  "Sis," he said.  "Where'd yoo go?  Yoo don't like me anymore?"

            The door opened behind and Edea's head stuck out.  "Squall," she called.  "Breakfast is ready.  Come inside."

            Edea waited for Squall to come.  Squall remained still for a moment longer, and then followed Edea to the kitchen.  Edea slowed her pace to let Squall walk beside her, but Squall just slowed down.  Before long, they reached the kitchen once again.  Edea walked Squall to his seat and pulled his chair out for him.  Once he was comfortable, Edea walked back to the stove to check the food's progress.  "Oooo, did you get in trouble?"  Seifer teased from his seat.

            Squall kept his gaze to the edge of the table.  Seifer slid off of his chair and walked around the table to sit beside Squall.  "Hey," he said.  "Do you hear me talking to you?  Or are you deaf?"

            In a split second, Squall clenched his fist and backhanded Seifer, sending him flying off of the chair.  Squall jumped off of his own chair and began pummeling Seifer.  Seifer locked his arms around Squall and tried to get the upper hand.  "FIGHT!"  Selphie shouted, jumping off of her chair.

            Edea turned around and rushed to the rescue.  She pulled Squall off of Seifer, and then stood between the two boys.  "What's going on here?"  She asked.

            Seifer whipped up some fake tears and sobbed, "I just wanted to have a nice, little chat.  But then he hit me for no reason."

            Squall didn't like that lie and tried to go after Seifer again.  Edea tightened her grip on him and said, "What's gotten into you, Squall?"

            "He's lying!  He called me names!"  Squall yelled.

            Edea looked back and forth between the boys, and then said, "Seifer, you go to your corner.  Squall, you're in the back corner of the bedroom."

            Squall made Edea let go of him, and then he ran down the hall to the children's bedroom.  After hearing the door slam, Edea let go of Seifer, who went to his corner in the playroom.  After making sure that there wouldn't be any more problems, Edea turned back to the stove to work on the food again.  She heard Selphie giggling behind her, but acted as though she didn't hear.  Within a half an hour, all of the children were given their breakfast.  By the time Edea sat down with her own breakfast, most of the children had finished eating and had left the kitchen.  She took her time in eating her breakfast because she knew that the children wouldn't venture too far off.  When she, finally, cleared her plate, she began clearing the table and putting the dirty plates and silverware into the sink.  She, then, filled the sink with hot soapy water and began washing the dishes.  All was quiet, except for her hands swishing about in the water.  Then, she heard the sound of Squall's voice.  "Matwyn, Sis isn't here!  Where's Sis?"  He shouted from the bedroom.

            Edea dried her hands off on the nearby dish towel and walked out of the kitchen, toward the bedroom.  When she reached the bedroom door, she pushed it open, slowly, and peeked her head inside.  Squall was standing next to Ellone's bed with his head down.  Edea stepped into the room and said, "Squall, you're supposed to be in the corner."

            Squall looked up her with teary puppy dog eyes.  "Where's Sis?"  He asked.

            Edea thought for a moment as to how she would explain to him that Ellone had to be taken away.  She walked over and sat on the edge of Ellone's bed.  "Ellone went on a little trip with Cid."  She said.

            "Will I ever see her again?"  Squall asked.

            "As long as you believe you will."  Edea said with a smile.

            Squall only nodded his head, and then returned to his corner.  Edea sat on the bed and watched him go, and then she got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

            Edea walked through the halls of the orphanage, until she got to the front door.  Most of the children had gone outside to play in the flower field.  Edea went directly to the flower field to supervise the children.  She watched them playing a game of tag.  Irvine was it.  Selphie was running all around him, laughing joyfully.  Quistis was running around shouting, "You won't catch me!  You won't!"

            Zell cried out when Irvine tackled him, playfully.  "Zell's it!"  Irvine shouted, as he took off running.

            Zell stood up and wiped off the grass that clung to him.  After doing so, he began chasing after the little cheerful Selphie, thinking that she was slow on her feet.  Zell caught up to in no time, but just as he was about to tag her, she veered to her right, making Zell fall face first in a bushel of flowers.  Selphie laughed, as she continued running.  Edea managed a giggle, once she saw that Zell was all right.  Then, she decided to check on Squall and Seifer.  She stood up and walked back the way she had come.  She entered the orphanage once again and headed for the playroom.  Edea pushed open the door to the playroom and saw that Seifer was cleaning up the room, albeit hesitantly.  "Seifer," She called to him, making him look up at her.  "You can take a break.  It's a beautiful day.  Go on outside."

            "Gee, thanks Matron!"  Seifer said, tossing a washcloth across the room.  With that, he ran out of the playroom.

            Just as Edea was closing the door, she heard footsteps running behind her.  Once the door to the playroom was completely shut, she turned to see the back of a goldenrod-colored shirt leaving the orphanage.  "Squall!"  She called, as she ran to the front door.  "Squall, where are you going?"

            "I'm gonna find Sis!"  Squall called back to her.

            Edea thrust the front door open and ran outside calling, "Squall!"

            However, Squall had already left the orphanage.  All of a sudden, a brown haired man appeared out of nowhere.  He wore a black jacket with fur around the collar, covering a white T-shirt that he wore underneath.  His pants were a dark shade of blue that covered the tops of his black boots.  There were two belts that hung down from his waist on either side of him.  Around his neck, was a necklace with the head of a lion on it.  "Excuse me."  Edea said.  "Have you seen a little boy?"

            "You don't have to worry."  The man said.  "The boy won't go anywhere."

            "I think so, too."  Edea said.  "Poor thing…"

            At that moment, a cloud of purple smoke emanated up from the ground.  In the center of the smoke, a woman in a red dress, who had black angel wings, appeared.  "You're alive?"  The man shouted, drawing a half sword, half gun weapon.

            "The sorceress?"  Edea asked, just as the winged woman began staggering toward her.

            "Yes, Matron."  The man said.  "We had defeated her.  Matron stand back."

            Edea took notice of the sorceress's wounds, and the turned to face to man.  "It's ok.  There's no more need to fight." She said.  "That sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her powers onto.  I shall take over that sorceress's powers.  I do not want one of the children to become one."

            She stepped up to the sorceress, prepared to receive her powers.  Meanwhile, the man holstered his weapon and shouted, "Matron!"

            There was a flash of light as the powers transferred from sorceress to sorceress.  The procedure ended with the disappearance of the black winged sorceress.  Edea dropped to her knees, overwhelmed by the sudden increase in power.  The man ran over to her and knelt down next to her.  "Is this… the end?"  Edea asked.

            "Most likely."  The man answered.

            "You called me Matron." Edea said, as she stood up.  "Who are you?"

            The man stood up, and then answered her question.  "A SeeD.  A SeeD from Balamb Garden."  He explained.

"SeeD?  Garden?"  Edea asked.

            "Garden trains SeeDs.  SeeDs are trained to defeat the sorceress."  The man explained.

            "You're… a boy from the future?"

            "Matron."  The man nodded.

            "Please return.  You do not belong here."  Edea said.

             At that moment, Squall ran back to the orphanage and stopped at Edea.  "I can't find Sis." He said.  "Am I… all alone?  Who's he?"

            Edea knelt down and tousled the boy's hair.  "No one.  You don't need to know." She said.  "The only Squall permitted here is you."

            She stood up and faced the man again.  "Do you know where to go back to?  Do you know how?"  She asked.

            The man stood at attention and gave Edea a salute.  Within seconds, the man was gone into thin air.  Edea smiled, slightly, as she looked down upon Squall.  "Squall," She said.  "You are not alone.  You have your friends here."

            Edea led Squall to the flower field, where the other children had changed games.  Selphie noticed their arrival and shouted, "Time out!"

            The energetic girl ran over and took Squall's hand.  She led him to the 'battlefield'.  "Squall's on our side!"  She shouted.  "Alright!  Let's go!"  With that, the 'war' was on.


	7. Chapter 7

The 'war' continued on all afternoon, with Selphie insisting that there be a rematch.  Around the usual time, Edea stopped watching the children to return to the kitchen.  As she walked, calmly, through the stone halls, she thought about what the children would like for dinner.  _Hm, we had spaghetti and meatballs last night.  _She thought.  She was closing in on the kitchen and was still thinking.  By the time she got to the kitchen, Edea thought of a great dinner for the children.  "Sloppy Joes and fried potatoes."  She planned.

            She walked over to the refrigerator and opened up the freezer portion.  She rummaged through the food, until she found a pack of hamburger meat, and then she took it out and shut the door.  Edea continued around the kitchen, collecting the necessary supplies for dinner, and then she sat down at the table and began preparing the food.  She began peeling and slicing the potatoes, just as the children slammed the door shut and ran through the halls.  Edea listened to their footsteps, as she peeled the potatoes.  The children were heading for the playroom.  

            Twenty minutes passed before Edea finished with enough potatoes for everyone, and the she began breaking up the meat and mixing it with the sauce.  While she mixed, she pre-heated the stove and continued mixing, until the stove was hot enough.  As soon as she had the meat cooking, she heard a knock at the door.  Edea made sure that there was no harm in leaving the stove, and then walked back down the hall to the front door.  She opened the door to see that there was a heavyset woman there, with a tall man in a black suit and red tie.  "May I help you?" Edea asked with a smile.

            "Um, yes." The woman said.  "Is this the orphanage we've heard about?"

            "Yes.  This is an orphanage."

            "Is it possible to take a look at the kids you have here?"

            "Of course.  Please come on in." Edea said, opening the door wider.

            The woman and the man stepped into the orphanage.  Once Edea closed the door behind the couple, she said, "The children are in the playroom.  Please follow me."

            Edea led the couple down the hall toward the playroom.  She opened the playroom door far enough so that she could peek her head in.  "Children," she called.  "We have guests.  Be on your best behavior."

            Then, she opened the door all the way and motioned for the couple to step inside.  The couple walked into the room and looked around at the children, who all smiled back at them, except for Squall, who sat off to the side twirling a crayon around.  They walked around the room, smiling at each of the children.  As soon as the couple past by Irvine, the thin boy crept up behind Selphie.  When she was within arms reach, Irvine wrapped his arm around her neck and began rubbing the top of her head, harshly.  "Noogie!"  He shouted, as he did so.

            "AHHH!  Let go!" Selphie shouted, trying to free herself from his grasp.  "Let me go!"

            Irvine pushed her slightly forward, and then took off running outside.  Selphie jumped back up on her feet and ran after the boy.  Quistis began laughing, and then followed them out of the door.  "C'mon, guys!" She shouted back to the others.

            Squall pushed himself up off of the floor and walked outside.  Zell began making his way to the door; however, Seifer wasn't about to let him go that easily.  Seifer began his run toward the door, running into Zell in the process.  "Whoops!" he said.  "Sorry about that!"  With that said, Seifer ran out of the playroom with a smile upon his face.

            Zell lied on the floor, tears began forming in his eyes.  The heavyset woman walked over and knelt down next to the young blonde.  "Are you ok?" She asked.

            Zell sniffed, and then nodded his head.  The woman stood back up and helped Zell to his feet.  "Hey," she said.  "How would you like to move in with me and my husband?  We live in a nice, little town called Balamb."

            Zell's faced brightened up.  "Really?" he said, excitedly.  "Yoo wanna adopt me?"

            The woman stared for a moment, amazed that he knew about the adoption process, and then she said, "Sure.  You're a really nice kid.  I think you'd have a lot of fun in Balamb."

            Zell ran over to Edea and asked, "Is it all right?"

            Edea smiled and nodded her head.  "You may go pack your things, Zell."  She said.

            Excitedly, Zell pranced down the hall to the bedroom and shouting, "OHHHH YEEEAAAAHHHH!!!"

            "Zell is a good boy." Edea explained to the couple.  "I don't believe that he'll cause you any problems.  Please take good care of him."

            "Of course."  The man said, stepping up to place a hand on his wife's shoulder.

            Zell ran back into the playroom with a backpack slung over one of his shoulders.  He ran through the room, and then outside.  He looked down at his friends, who were all chasing Irvine.  "Hey, guys!" he called.  "I'm getting adopted!"

            All of the other children stopped to look up at Zell.  "Woo-hoo!" Selphie called back.  "Go, Zell!  Go, Zell!"

            Zell smiled, as Selphie rocked back and forth in a dancing motion as she cheered him on.  When he received enough cheers, Zell ran back into the orphanage to be with his new parents.  He grabbed his adopted mother's hand, giving her a big smile.  "Shall we go?" The woman asked.

            "Yes!" Zell shouted, happily.  "Let's go!"

            The man put an arm around his wife's neck and the new family began leaving the orphanage.  Squall walked into the playroom from the outside door.  He stood beside Edea and watched as the other playroom door closed, leaving Zell on the other side.  "Why does everyone leave, Matwyn?" He asked.

            Edea looked down upon hearing the sudden sound of his voice.  "Everyone leaves here at some point, Squall.  You will be leaving some day, too."

            "Where will I go?"

            "Only time will tell, Squall.  Just be thankful that you're going to see the outside world."


	8. Chapter 8

            "Let us go, Squall."  Edea said, and then began walking to the area the other children were located.

            Squall watched the door, in which Zell left, a bit longer, and then followed Edea outside.  Once outside, Irvine was seen on the bottom of a dog pile, which was brought about by the other children.  "AHHH!  Get off!"  Irvine cried.

            "Not 'til you apologize to me!"  Selphie laughed.

            "I was just kidding around, Sefie!"

            Selphie looked up when Squall entered the area.  "Squall!" she shouted.  "There's a spot for you on top of the dog pile!"

            Squall smiled as he walked, casually, over to the dog pile.  The other children watched him, hoping that he'd jump on top of the dog pile.  Once Irvine was within reach, Squall grabbed hold of his hands and began pulling him free.  Irvine wiggled and wiggled, trying to get free.  "No, Squall!" Quistis shouted.  "Get on top of the dog pile!"

            "No!" Squall said, still trying to pull Irvine free.  "Why does he have to apologize when he said he was only kidding?"

            "It's not that." Selphie said.  "It's the fact that he did it to me!  It's payback time!"

            At that moment, Irvine was pulled free and Seifer ended up on the bottom of the dog pile.  "Hey, get off!"  Seifer ordered and one by one the children climbed off.

            Squall looked to Irvine and ordered, "Irvine, run!"

            Irvine nodded, and then turned around and ran, laughing.  "Get him!"  Selphie shouted, leading Quistis after Irvine.

            Squall turned around, as Selphie and Quistis ran after Irvine.  His smile faded when he was, suddenly, tackled into the ground.  Seifer had him pinned to the ground.  "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, angrily.  "Are you siding with the enemy?"

            Squall spat out a mouthful of dirt and said, "What enemy?  He's a friend."

            "He became the enemy when he did that to Sefie!"

            "That is enough, Seifer."  Edea stepped up to save the day.  "You are being too rough.  Do you want to be punished again?"

            Seifer let go of Squall and stood up.  "No, Matron!" he said.  "I'm sorry."

            As Seifer took off after Irvine, Squall began getting up off of the ground.  Upon lifting the pressure on the front of his body, Squall's body stung with pain from the tackle.  Tears began streaming from his eyes.  Edea took notice of Squall's tears and asked, "Are you all right?"

            "It hurts!"  Squall cried.

            "With a tackle like Seifer's, how would it not hurt?" Edea said, and then walked over to the crying boy.  "Come on inside."

            Edea tucked her hands underneath Squall's armpits and lifted him up to his feet.  Squall's hand snaked its way up and into Edea's hand.  Edea, carefully, took Squall into the orphanage.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Three weeks went by and several more children had found great homes.  It was raining outside and the remaining five children were stuck indoors.  Selphie stared out of the playroom window with her arms on the windowsill.  "I'm bored!" the energetic girl shouted.  "Why does it have to rain today?  Wait a minute… why _does _it rain?"

            As Selphie turned away from the window and began walking to the door to the hallway, Irvine and Quistis were seen in the middle of the floor rolling a beach ball back and forth.  Squall was lying on his belly next to the door, coloring in a coloring book, while Seifer cruised by on a small, red bicycle with training wheels.  Selphie, finally, stepped into the hallway only to see that the front door was opening.  "Matwyn!" she shouted.  "Somebody's coming in!"

            Edea stepped out of the kitchen and looked toward the front door.  Selphie jumped back into the playroom, afraid of whom it might be.  When the door was completely opened, a black haired man in a white T-shirt and blue jeans was seen at the door.  The man stepped inside and shut the door behind him.  He let down the umbrella that he had over his head and began walking toward Edea.  "Excuse me." He said.  "Would you happen to be the owner of this orphanage?"

            "Yes, I am."  Edea responded.

            "Ok." The man said.  "I was hoping to adopt one of your kids.  My wife and I are having trouble having one of our own."

            "There's no need to explain, sir."  Edea said.

            "I'm sorry."

            "Please follow me.  The children are in the playroom."

            The man followed Edea through the hallway towards the playroom.  As she done before, she poked her head into the playroom and told the children about their visitor.  Then, she opened the door all the way and let the man inside.  The man looked around at the children.  "I think my wife would like a daughter."  He said, mostly to himself.

            There were only two girls: Selphie and Quistis.  The man looked back and forth at the girls' attitudes.  "I don't think were ready for an extremely energetic girl."  The man said.

            "Hey!" Selphie shouted.  "I'm not THAT energetic!"

            "She's, also, mouthy." The man said, and then turned his gaze to Quistis.  "She seems pretty mellow."

            "Her name is Quistis."  Edea notified.

            "That's a pretty unique name."  The man said, and then kneeled down in front of Quistis.  "Hello.  Would you like to come home with me and live with me and my wife?"

            Quistis backed off and shouted, "I'm not leaving!  I'm not!  I'm happy here!"

            "Quistis…" Edea sighed.

            The man lowered his head, and then stood up.  "No, don't misunderstand, sir." Edea stopped him before he could go anywhere.  "Quistis is really quite a nice child.  She's just grown attached to living here.  I am sure that she'll come around."

            The man turned around and faced Edea.  "Are you trying to get rid of her?"  He asked.

            "No, sir." Edea said.  "It is only because the children won't grow up properly living in an orphanage all their lives.  I would like them to experience real family life and develop good social skills."

            Edea walked over to Quistis and said, "Please, Quistis.  Go with him.  I am sure you will be happier."

            "No, I wouldn't!"  Quistis said, crossing her arms and sticking out her lower lip.

            "Quistis," Edea said.  "Could you, at least, stay with this couple for one week?  If you don't like your new home in one week, you can come back here.  Do we have a deal?" 

            Quistis remained in her current state and said, "Alright… but only because you want me to."

            "Thank you, Quistis.  I will help you pack your things."

            Quistis kept her arms crossed, as she exited the playroom.  Edea followed her out of the room.  Seifer climbed off of his bicycle and walked over to the man.  "Where are you taking Quisty?"  He asked.

            The man smiled down at the young blonde and said, "She going to stay with me and my wife in our house in Timber." 

            "Where's Timber?"  Irvine asked from the floor.

            "Timber is on the southern most side of the Galbadian continent.  It's only a day away."

            "Oh."  Irvine said.

            "What's the Galbadian continent?"  Squall asked, also on the floor.

            "It's another place where people live.  You might see it some day."

            At that moment, Edea and Quistis walked back into the room.  Edea handed a small duffel bag to the man and waited for Quistis to join him.  The man held his hand out for Quistis to take it, but she turned her head to the side.  The man returned his hand to his side and asked, "Are you ready to go to your new home?"

            "Cut the small talk and let's get this over with!"  Quistis ordered.

            "Okay."  The man said, and then led Quistis out of the orphanage. 

            "Bye, Quistis!" Selphie shouted.  "We'll come to visit you in Timber!"

            Squall remained quiet, as he watched Quistis being led away.  He, suddenly, felt a little uneasy, afraid that all of his friends were going to be taken away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

            Another beautiful day came for the children in the orphanage.  The grass was renewed to a fresh green, the birds were chirping again, and the remaining drops of rain dripped off of the flower petals in the flower field.  A patch of flowers was flattened, however, by the sudden fall of a young brown haired boy.  He had fallen, pretending that he was shot in the stomach.  "Yeah!" shouted Irvine.  "I got Squall!"

            Then, Selphie ran behind Irvine, chasing Seifer.  She held her hand up like a gun and began making firing noises, as if she was shooting.  "I got you!" she shouted.  "Seifer's dead!"

            "No, I'm not!  You missed!"  Seifer turned around and shouted.

            "I did not!  I hit you!"

            "Did not!"

            "Did to!"

            "Did not!"

            As the two of them argued, Squall rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky.  He smiled, as he took in a breath of fresh air.  However, a part of him longed to see Ellone, Zell, and Quistis again.  His smiled faded when he started imagining their faces within the clouds.  Squall was snapped back to reality when Irvine bent over and took his hands.  Irvine pulled him up to his feet, and then said; "I think the war is down to those two now."

            Squall giggled, and then said, "Yeah, I guess so."

            "Hey, let's go see if Matwyn has any food ready."  Irvine suggested.

            "Ok."

            The two boys walked together back into the orphanage, leaving Selphie and Seifer to battle it out.  They walked through the playroom and through the hallway, until they got to the kitchen.  Inside, Edea was, casually, flipping through a cookbook, looking for something to make for lunch.  She looked up upon hearing the kitchen door creak open.  "Hello, boys."  She greeted.

            "Hey, Matwyn." Irvine greeted back.  "Is there anything to eat, yet?"

            "Not yet, Irvine.  In a little while, the food will be ready."

            "Ok, we'll come back later." Irvine said.  "C'mon, Squall.  Let's go see if the war is over, yet."  With that, the two boys left the kitchen back the way they had come.

            Once outside, it was clear that the war still raged on.  Seifer had Selphie's arm pulled back behind her back, pulling harder, trying to make her say 'uncle'.  "Say it!"  Seifer ordered.

            "No, I won't say it!"  Selphie shouted back, making Seifer pull harder.

            Eventually, the strain was too much for Selphie to handle and she began to cry.  "Say it and I'll let go!"  Seifer ordered again, but Selphie couldn't say anything through her tears.

            Squall watched as Seifer pulled harder and Selphie cried more.  He couldn't stand seeing her in anymore pain, so he ran over as fast as he could and tackled Seifer from the side with all of his strength, which sent the blonde to the ground.  Selphie fled from the scene, as Squall looked down at Seifer.  "That hurts her.  Can't you see that?"  He said.

            Seifer stood up and brushed himself off.  "I'm not gonna have some little girl get the best of me."  He bragged.

            "It's just a game, Seifer."  Squall said.

            "Yeah, and I was just making the game more interesting."

            "By making Sefie cry?"

            "Better her than me!"  With that, Seifer walked away from the scene, brushing past Squall in the process.

            As Seifer walked past Selphie, the little girl pulled down her eyelid and stuck her tongue out at him.  As he leered at her, Selphie jumped and hid behind Irvine, and then Seifer continued walking away.  

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            The afternoon came and went and the children began preparing to go to bed.  With Edea's help, the task was done quickly.  Within minutes, all of the children were tucked away in their beds and were drifting away to dreamland.  Edea approached the bedroom door and looked over her shoulder, as she set her hand upon the light switch.  Seeing that everyone was asleep, she shut the lights off, and then shut the door.  After the door was completely closed, Edea began making her way to her own room.  She reached her bedroom door in a minute's time.  Upon putting her hand on the doorknob, she heard the front door opening.  She turned to gaze at whoever was coming into the orphanage after bedtime.  Two Galbadian soldiers stepped into the orphanage, shutting the door behind them.  Edea walked over to the two soldiers and asked, "May I help you?"

            "We want to take a look at the children you have here."  One of the soldiers said.

            "May I ask what this is regarding?"  Edea asked.

            The soldiers hesitated a bit, unwilling to explain their plans.  "I'm afraid that's classified, ma'am."  One of them said.

            "We're trying to strengthen our army by training our soldiers from childhood."  The other soldier blurted out.

            The other soldier smacked the back of the other's head and shouted, "You idiot!  It's supposed to be classified!"

            "Why is Galbadia trying to strengthen its army?"  Edea asked.

            The big-mouthed soldier went to say something, but the other smacked on the back of the head again.  "Mainly for protecting our citizens."  He, then, said.

            Edea wore a suspicious stare, as she said, "Right this way, sirs."

            She led the soldiers through the hallway, back to the children's bedroom.  She opened the door and switched on the lights, waking up the children.  "Children, I'm sorry." Edea apologized.  "But we have guests."

            Edea stepped away from the door and let the two soldiers in.  The soldiers looked around at the children, and then one of them said, "Alright.  Check them."

            In single file, the soldiers walked from child to child.  The first one they checked out was Selphie.  "Too short."  One of the soldiers said.

            "Too scrawny."  The soldier said, after checking out Squall.

            They stopped at Seifer's bed, watching the boy smile and show off his small muscles.  "Too cocky."  The soldier said.

            Last, but not least, they checked out Irvine.  They stretched his arms and looked through the boy's hair.  Then, both of the soldiers looked back at Edea.  "We'll take him."  One soldier said.

            "His name is Irvine."  Edea explained.

            "All right, boy.  You're coming with us."  The other soldier said.

            Irvine rubbed his eyes and asked, "Where?"

            "Don't question us, boy!" One soldier ordered.  "You're in the army now!"

            "I don't mean to meddle in your affairs, but isn't he supposed to be enlisted before he's, actually, in the army?"  Edea asked.

            "Well… he will be in the army when we get to Galbadia!"  The other soldier said.

            Selphie jumped out of bed and ran over to Irvine, who still sat on his bed.  "Yoo're not taking my Irvy!  Yoo're not!  Yoo're not!  Yoo're not!"  She cried, as she hugged Irvine tightly.

            The two soldiers split their jobs into two parts: pull back Selphie and grab Irvine.  Selphie cried as she was being pulled away from Irvine.  The soldier handed Selphie over to Edea, and then headed down the hallway after his partner, who led Irvine out of the orphanage.  Edea knelt down and Selphie cried into her shoulder.  Squall felt himself starting to cry at the loss of another friend, however Seifer dropped back down into his bed, angry that they didn't choose him.


	10. Chapter 10

            Edea awoke to the sound of falling rain.  She braced herself up with one hand and with her free hand she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  After doing so, she climbed out of bed and turned around to cover up the still sleeping Selphie.  The poor girl was too upset to sleep in her own bed.  Edea, then, made her way to the bathroom, where she would take her usual morning shower.  She took a fifteen-minute show and changed into a light red, tank top dress with flower designs all over it.  After combing her hair, Edea walked back into her bedroom to awaken Selphie.  She reached down and shook the girl, slightly, as she said, "Selphie, it's time to wake up."

            The usually cheerful girl just turned in her sleep, as if she didn't hear Edea's voice.  _She must be so distraught.  _Edea thought, and then tucked Selphie in.  Afterwards, she tiptoed out of the room and, lightly, closed the bedroom door.  After the door was completely closed, Edea walked down the hallway to where the boys were asleep.  She opened up the door and stepped into the room, preparing to wake up the boys.  Upon stepping into the room, she saw that Seifer was just finishing changing into a fresh pair of clothes.  She looked about the room, taking notice that Squall wasn't anywhere within the room.  Then, she turned to Seifer and asked, "Seifer, where's Squall?"

            Seifer was completely dressed and began making his way to the door.  "I don't know.  Who cares?"  He said, as he brushed past Edea.

            Edea watched him walk down the hall and enter the kitchen.  She, suddenly, felt a little worried, and then shut the door to the children's room.  She stood thinking for a moment as to where Squall might be, but the only thing she could think of was the kitchen.  So, she made her way down the hall toward the kitchen, glancing into open doors as she went by.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            It was a little chilly outside, considering the amount of rainfall that descended from the sky.  The morning looked like midday with all of the gray clouds rolling across the top of the orphanage.  Not a soul was out in the rain, except for a small child.  The young boy stood in front of the orphanage, staring down at the ground.  "I'm… all alone." Squall said.  "But I'm doing my best."

            Squall remained staring down at the ground, feeling depressed.  He began thinking about how Ellone would always comfort him whenever he felt this way.  She would always say that everything would be all right and that he wouldn't feel like this forever.  Then, Squall tried his hardest to be strong.  "I'll be ok without you Sis.  I'll be able to take care of myself."  He said.

            His bravery didn't last very long.  It, soon, faded and he longed to be in the comfort of Ellone's presence.  "…Sis Elle…"  He cried.  

Just then, there was a mounted chocobo making its way to the orphanage.  Squall looked up upon hearing the chocobo's 'wark' sound.  He felt a little scared, afraid that it was someone else coming to take away another child.  At that moment, the front door of the orphanage opened and Edea stepped outside.  "Squall," she said, as the boy looked back at her.  "There you are."

            Then, the mounted chocobo caught her eye.  She motioned for Squall to get back inside of the orphanage, and then waited for the person to reveal his/herself.  "Edea, it's me!"  A familiar voice said, as he walked up to the orphanage.

            "Cid!"  Edea said, excitedly.

            Once Cid was in the safety of the orphanage, he let down the hood of his raincoat.  "It's great to see you again, Cid."  Edea said, as she wore a smile.

            "Likewise, Edea."  Cid said.

            Edea began looking around, frantically.  "Cid," she said.  "Where's Ellone?"

            "Don't worry.  She's all right." Cid reassured.  "I left her in the care of some runaway Galbadian soldiers."

            Edea panicked, as she said, "Galbadian soldiers?"

            Cid smiled, and then said, "They have nothing to do with their government anymore.  You can trust them.  I can assure you."

            Edea knew that she couldn't do anything from the Centra continent and trusted Cid's judgment of them.  She turned around and opened up the door for Cid to enter.  After they both were inside, Edea closed the door, and then led the way to the kitchen.  Squall and Seifer sat at the kitchen table, waiting for their breakfast.  "Children, look who's back."  Edea said with a smile.

            "Cid!"  Seifer shouted, excitedly.

            "I see you've had a lot of adoptions going on."  Cid said, noticing how empty the place looked.

            Upon hearing the word 'adoption', Squall looked down at nothing on the table.  Edea noticed his reaction and decided to try and lighten his mood.  "You two must be hungry.  I shall get started on your breakfast."  She said.

            Squall's mood stayed the same, as Edea walked over to the kitchen, and then to the stove.  Cid draped his raincoat over a chair next to Seifer, and then sat down.  After a moment, Squall looked up at Cid and asked, "Where'd yoo go?"

            Cid looked at the boy, and then said, "I was taking a much needed vacation.  It's good to take one every once in a while.  Edea, I think it's about time you took one."

            "I wouldn't know what to do.  I'd be too worried about the children to enjoy a vacation."  Edea smiled from the stove.

            Squall returned his gaze to the table and waited, patiently, for his breakfast.  Breakfast was set on the table after ten minutes of waiting.  At that moment, Selphie walked into the kitchen, gloomily.  Upon seeing Cid, however, the girl was back to her usual cheery self.  "Cid!"  She shouted, excitedly, as she ran over to him.

            Selphie ran into the man's outstretched arms and hugged him, happily.  "It's good to see you, too, Selphie."  Cid said.

            After a moment, Selphie took a seat beside Cid and waited for Edea to fill a plate for her.  Once everyone had a full plate of food, they ate, happily, except for Squall, who was just took his time.


	11. Chapter 11

            Lunch was completed in no time and Selphie was soon running to the front door to go outside and play in the flower field.  Seifer chased after the cheerful girl shortly after.  However, Squall wasn't in the same cheery mood as the other two were.  He took his time, as he scraped up some food on his fork and slowly edged it to his mouth.  Cid followed Selphie and Seifer outside, while Edea began clearing the table, watching Squall's movements in the process.  "Squall, is there anything wrong?"  She asked, as she placed Cid's plate on the top of the pile in her arms.

            "…No." Squall answered, as he scraped his empty plate.  "…Everything's fine."

            "Squall," Edea said.  "You would tell me if there was anything wrong, wouldn't you?"

            "…Sure."  Squall said, as he slid off of his chair.

            Edea watched him exit the kitchen, and then picked up the remaining empty plate.  She walked the plates over to the sink and placed them inside.  She turned on the hot water and poured some dish detergent into the sink, all the while thinking about Squall's mood.  She thought about it, until the sink was half full, and then she began to wash the dishes.

            After the dishes were set aside to dry, Edea dried her own hands, and then exited the kitchen to watch the children play in the flower field.  Once outside, she joined Cid on the side of the porch and looked out across the field to where Selphie and Seifer were chasing each other.  Just as Seifer tackled Selphie into the ground, Edea noticed that Squall wasn't in the field with them.  "Cid," she asked.  "Didn't Squall come out here?"

            Cid looked out into the field, as if looking for the small boy.  "No, I don't think so."  He said.

            Edea turned around and walked back into the orphanage.  She began looking into each and every room, looking for Squall.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            At the back of the orphanage where the stairs descend down to the beach, Squall stood near the clothesline, staring down at the ground.  Memories began flowing through his head… memories about all of the fun that he had when all of the other children were around.  He began feeling quite upset, which reminded him once again, how Ellone would always comfort him.  "Sis, where'd yoo go?" he cried.  "Yoo don't like me anymore?"

            Soon, Squall felt tears stream from his eyes.  It felt like everyone was leaving him alone.  Then, a thought flashed through his mind.  "Maybe Sis will come back if I show I can take care of myself?"  He cried.

            Quickly, Squall wiped his arm across his eyes, picking up all lose tears.  He tried his hardest to stand up straight.  He sniffed in a few last tears, and then he was standing straight up.  Even though there was pain in his heart, he did his best to hide it.  At that moment, Edea stepped outside and said, "Squall, there you are.  I was wondering where you got to."

            "I'm all right, Matwyn."  Squall said, trying to sound casual.

            The small boy made his way past Edea and walked to the playroom, closely watched by Edea.  Squall stood by the playroom window and stared out across the fields.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Edea walked back into the orphanage and headed for the door to the hallway, observing Squall in the process.  "Squall, why don't you come outside with the rest of us?  It's a beautiful day."  She suggested.

            Squall closed his eyes and sighed.  "No, I wanna stay here."  He said, and then looked back out of the window.

            "All right." Edea said.  "If you need me, I will be in the flower field."

            Then, Edea left the playroom and walked down the hallway to the front door.  She opened the front door, casually, and then stepped outside.  She walked over into the flower field where Cid was located.  Cid had taken a seat within the flowers.  Edea sat down beside him and looked across the field to where Selphie was running from Seifer.  She watched for a while, until Seifer tripped on something that was hiding in the tall flowers.  After seeing that the boy was all right, Edea turned to Cid and said, "Cid, I believe that Squall may be suffering from depression."

            Cid turned to look at her and asked, "Why?  Did something happen?"

            "I think he misses his closest friends… when they were adopted."

            Cid leaned back and braced himself up with his hands.  "I think he may come around.  This is just a side effect of growing up in an orphanage.  I'm sure he'll come around."  He said, confidently.

            Edea thought back to when she met the adult Squall.  His face seemed so blank.  Then, she solemnly said, "I hope you're right."

            With that said, she continued watching Selphie and Seifer, even though she was full of worry for Squall.  She began thinking about what the adult Squall had said to her… about SeeD and Garden.  Before she could start a discussion about it, Edea noticed that the sun was setting.  "We should start dinner soon."  She mentioned.

            Cid stood up off of the ground and said, "You go on in.  I'll get Selphie and Seifer."

            Edea nodded her head and walked toward the front door.  She entered the orphanage once again and walked to the playroom.  Once there, she saw that Squall hadn't moved an inch.  "Squall, we are going to start dinner soon.  Why don't you come to the kitchen?"  She asked.

            Squall nodded his head and joined Edea in her short journey to the kitchen.  When they got there, the sound of the front door slammed shut, indicating that the others had just entered the orphanage.  Edea made her way to the freezer, while Squall took a seat at the end of the table.  After grabbing a pack of steaks from the freezer, Edea walked over to the stove and began heating it up.  At that moment, Selphie skipped into the kitchen and, happily, sat down in the center of table.  Seifer took a seat across from Squall, while Cid walked over to the stove to help Edea.  

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Dinner went on like it always does.  Afterwards, the three children were bathed and dressed for bed, even though Squall insisted that he could do it all by himself.  When the children were safely tucked away, Cid and Edea prepared themselves for bed.  Cid was already on his way to dreamland by the time Edea emerged from the bathroom.  She climbed into bed and tried to sleep, but her mind was not clear.  She kept thinking about SeeD and Garden.  "Cid," she said.  "Are you still awake?"

            Cid stirred awake and rolled onto his side to look at Edea.  "Is something wrong?"  He asked.

            "Oh, no.  Nothing's wrong."  Edea reassured.  "I was just thinking."

            "About what?"

            "I have this idea.  If we put it to use, it may provide protection for all civilians"

            "What's your idea?"

            "Why don't we train people using Guardian Forces?  GFs are powerful creatures that bestow their powers upon a person.  These people will be an elite mercenary force, accepting missions from around the world."  Edea explained.

            "A mercenary force?"

            "Yes.  The missions that they get from around the world will only be training for the final battle.  That final battle against the sorceress."

            "Against the sorceress!" Cid explained.  "But Edea… what about you?  What'll happen to you?"

            Edea laughed, quietly, and said, "Don't worry, Cid.  Nobody will ever harm me."

            "I hope not." Cid said.  "But how are we going to pay for all of this?"

            Edea closed her eyes and sadly said, "I don't know."

            Cid thought for a moment.  He rolled over onto his back and continued thinking.  "Ok.  How about this?" Cid said.  "I'll go around the world and look for a decent job.  Then, we'll have the money in no time."

            "Are you sure about that?"

            "What else can we do?"

**SquallJechtLeonhart: **Well, I just thought that I should talk to you guys like most others do.  So, this is my 11th chapter.  What do you guys think of it?  Send me some reviews and thanks to all those who reviewed already!


	12. Chapter 12

            It took Edea an hour to fall asleep because of her thoughts about SeeD.  It seemed like she only got a few hours of sleep when morning began.  She awoke to find Cid packing a few things in his suitcase.  She sat up in bed and asked, "What are you doing?"

            "I'm leaving today.  We need some money to build the Garden, right?"  Cid said.

            Edea nodded her head in understanding, and then got out of bed to enjoy her usual morning shower.  The routine procedure continued on after she got out of the shower and got dressed.  She walked down the hallway to the children's bedroom and opened the door.  Inside the room, she saw that Squall was all ready fully dressed, but Selphie was having some trouble, falling over trying to pull her shorts on, and Seifer was in the midst of getting dressed.  Edea smiled and asked, "Are you children ready for breakfast?"

            "Yes, Matwyn."  Squall said, but the other two complained.

            "Hey, wait for me!"  Selphie and Seifer said at the same time.

            "Of course, children." Edea said to Selphie and Seifer.  "I would not leave you behind."

            Then, Edea walked over and helped Selphie get dressed.  Seifer finished getting dressed on his own.  In no time, the three children were ready to go.  Edea led the way down the hall toward the kitchen, with Selphie skipping ahead.  Squall stayed close to Edea, but kept his distance at the same time.  Seifer moved up closer to Edea in an attempt to make Squall mad, but his efforts failed.  "Geez, what's wrong with you?"  Seifer asked the quiet one.

            Squall remained quiet, as the three of them entered the kitchen.  He took a seat at his usual place at the end of the table.  Seifer took his seat across from Squall, while Edea joined Cid at the stove.  "You have not left yet?"  She asked, curiously.

            "I need a good breakfast before I start this journey.  Besides, you may need some help."  Cid said.

            Edea smiled at that, and then began preparing breakfast.  At the table, Seifer set to work on trying to make Squall mad.  He began kicking his feet underneath the table.  Each time, he made his feet go a little higher, until they were able to kick Squall's legs.  Squall sat motionless, while Seifer kept kicking.  He, eventually, looked up from the table and over at Seifer, who just smiled.  He pulled one of his legs back underneath his chair, and then kicked forward with all of his might, hitting Seifer's shin head on.  "Ow!!!"  Seifer yelled, as he pulled his leg up so he could clutch his shin.

            Edea and Cid both turned around to survey the situation.  "What happened?"  Edea said, as she walked hastily to Seifer.

            "He… He…" Seifer sniffed.  "He kicked me!  It hurts!"

            "Matwyn," Squall started.  "If I didn't do it, he would've kept kicking my legs."

            "Squall, you shouldn't retaliate.  You should have asked for my help."  Edea said.

            Squall shook his head, and then said, "No.  I have to take care of myself, so Sis can come back."  With that, Squall slid off of his chair and left the kitchen.

            Cid and Edea exchanged glances, and then Edea tended to Seifer's shin, casting Cure on the purple bruise.  "Hey!  I'm hungry!  I want some food!"  Selphie interrupted the scene from the other end of the table.

            "Selphie, we almost forgot about you."  Cid said with a smile, as he walked back to the stove.

            "Tee-hee!  How can you forget me?"  Selphie smiled back.

            "You're right.  How could we forget?"  Cid responded.

            After Edea's Cure spell took effect, she returned to the stove to help Cid.  Ten minutes passed and Seifer and Selphie got their fills, and then Edea began filling Squall's plate.  She carried the plate out of the kitchen and began looking for Squall once again.  As she thought, he was in the playroom, glancing out of the window.  "Squall, here's your breakfast."  She said, holding up the plate.

            Squall turned around and walked, slowly, over to Edea.  Once she was within his arms reach, he took his breakfast from her, and then returned to the window.  Edea watched him the whole time.  She felt as if she should say something to him, but decided that it would be best to just leave him alone to work things out by himself.  She turned around and left the playroom, closing the door behind her.  She stayed at the door for a moment, wondering if what she did was right, and then she headed back to the kitchen.  Along the way, she encountered Cid walking in the opposite direction with his suitcase.  "You are leaving already?"  Edea asked.

            "Just thought that I should get an early start." Cid said.  "Will you be all right?"

            "I will be fine.  You just worry about yourself."

            "That's a promise."  With that, Cid walked past his wife and exited the orphanage.

            Edea watched him, until he was out the door, and then she continued on to the kitchen.  Once she reached the doorframe, she was nearly bowled over when Selphie ran full throttle out of the kitchen.  Seifer followed her shortly after, taking his time.  Once the coast was clear, Edea walked into the kitchen and began clearing the table.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Outside of the orphanage, Cid walked casually away from the old stone house.  He walked across the great plains of Centra, dodging monsters on his way to the chocobo forest.  After a half a dozen attempts from the monsters, he reached the forest and began calling for a chocobo with the whistle that he got from the chocoman that last time he visited.  An adult chocobo appeared in no time and Cid was on his way.  He rode across the plains and across some shallow water.  He passed by an old looking tower that supposedly was the home to some legendary guardian force.  Cid paid no attention to it, determined to get to the next beach.  Upon reaching the beach next to a forest, there was a ship with white sails docked at the beach.  Cid rode over to it and dismounted the chocobo.  From there, he climbed aboard the ship and was greeted by its inhabitants.  The leader saluted Cid and said, "Good to see you again, sir."

            "Likewise." Cid said.  "I need you to take me to the mainland."

            "Yes, sir."  The leader saluted, and then turned to one of his men to give him an order.

            "How's Ellone doing?"  Cid asked.

            "She's fine, sir." The leader assured.  "She's in the back of the ship with Watts and Zone.  Would you like me to bring her out here?"

            "There's no need.  Ok, let's go the mainland."

**SquallJechtLeonhart: **Well, this is Chapter 12.  How do you all like it?  The next chapter or so will be about Cid's journey to collect the money.  Just thought that I'd let everyone know.  So… send me some reviews please.  Oh… I guess I should do a disclaimer, huh?  Ok… I do own any of these characters.  Only the story itself is mine.  So, do not use this for any commercial purposes and such.


	13. Chapter 13

            The once calm plains of Centra became a rampaging area when white sails shot into the sky.  All of the monsters took off running in fright.  Then, the sails began moving out from a beach, revealing a ship attached to the sails.  The ship set sail northward out into the sea.  Upon the ship rode several ex-Galbadian soldiers, three orphans, and the leader, Cid Kramer.  Cid stood at the head of the ship, staring our across the sea.  Then suddenly, one of the ex-soldiers approached him.  He saluted his leader, and then asked, "Have you decided on a destination?"

            Cid thought for a moment, as he continued staring out to sea.  "Timber is the closest city, right?" He asked, but didn't give time for the soldier to answer.  "Let's go there."

            "Yes, sir."  The soldier said, and then walked off to the control room.  

            Cid took one last look at the sea, and then walked back into the ship.  He returned to the back room, where Ellone sat in a circle with Watts and Zone playing rock, paper, and scissors.  Ellone smiled up at him, as she watched him enter the room and take a seat at the table.  "Who's winning?"  He asked, after he was seated.

            "I am, sir."  Said Watts, with his fist balled into a rock formation.

            "Uh-uh, I am!"  Argued Zone, with his hand outstretched in a paper formation.

            "Nuh-uh!  I am, sir!"

            "No, I am!"

            The two young children argued, until they were interrupted by the sound of a rumbling stomach.  Then, Zone clutched his stomach and moaned, "Ohhhhh, my stomach!"

            "Are you all right?"  Asked Cid.

            "He gets motion sickness."  Ellone pointed out.  "It'll pass."

            "Oh."  Cid nodded his head.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            The ship ride went along smoothly, except Zone's stomach, which still suffered from motion sickness.  A few hours passed, until the Galbadian continent came into view.  The ship pulled up close to the beach, and then all of the soldiers jumped into the water and tied ropes onto the ship.  Together, they pulled the ship onto the beach and let down the sails.  Cid jumped down from the ship, as soon as he was able to.  He looked up a hill and spotted the little town of Timber.  He began walking toward the town, but he was interrupted when Ellone jumped down from the ship shouting, "Where are you going?"

            Cid turned around to look at the young child, and then lied, "We're going on a long trip.  We'll be needing some supplies, right?"

            "Can I come?"

            Cid though for a moment, remembering that there have been a lot of resistance factions starting up in Timber.  "I'm sorry, Ellone." He said.  "But Timber's having some trouble at the moment.  I don't think you'd be safe if you went with me."

            "What about you?  Will you be safe?"

            "Oh, I can take care of myself if I have to.  Don't you worry."  With that, Cid turned back around and walked up the hill toward Timber.

            He reached Timber without much opposition.  The little town was quiet for the moment.  Cid guessed that the resistance factions were taking a break, so he walked, casually, into the town.  He began wondering about how he would go about getting the gil to build the Garden.  He can't just walk up and explain to someone what he's trying to do and expect them the pay up.  At that moment, the streets were flooded with the Timber resistance.  All of them were geared up for a big battle.  Cid watched them all run past him, until his eyes came upon two familiar faces: Watts and Zone senior.  Cid walked, hastily, over to the two men and asked, "What's going on?"

            "Hey, it's Cid, sir!"  Said Watts Sr. upon seeing Cid.

            "It's nice to see you two again, too." Cid said.  "So, what's going on?"

            "Those Galbadian buttheads wants to settle this thing." Zone Sr. explained.  "So, we're going to give them what they deserve!"

            Cid watched as Zone took his gun out of his inventory and run up to the front lines.  Watts stepped up beside Cid and said, "He's only acting that way because the Galbadian soldiers made us watch the deaths of our wives, sir."

            "I know." Cid nodded.  "I was there, remember?"

            "Right, sir.  I forgot, sir." Watts said, turning toward the front lines.  "Take care of our boys, sir."  With that, he ran up to the front lines to be by Zone's side.

            Cid watched them for a moment, and then stepped back away from the battlefield before he got dragged in.  Before long, the Galbadians entered the town and stood before the resistance.  After exchanging 'introductions', the battle was on.  The Galbadian soldiers started off with blasting the resistance with machine guns and shotguns.  The resistance countered back with pistols and whips.  Cid watched soldiers and resistance members drop to the ground, lifeless.  The battle became intense as the time went on.  Eventually, all time seemed to stop when the limp forms of Watts and Zone lied upon the street, blood seeping from several bullet holes.  The remaining soldiers holstered their weapons and marched away in victory, leaving the remaining resistance members standing in fright.  Cid walked out from his hiding place and looked around at all the dead bodies.  Cid clenched his fist, as he thought, _I have to get SeeD established somehow!_

**SquallJechtLeonhart: **Well, that's chapter 13!  Sorry if it's a bit short.  I don't even like Cid, but I guess I had to give him a chapter in my story… I sound like Tidus.  Anyway, any input would be useful, ok?


	14. Chapter 14

            Cid made his way back to the ship, where most of the soldiers were taking a break along the beach.  The leader noticed Cid, as soon as the man stepped onto the beach.  He walked over and saluted Cid, and then asked, "Did you find what you were looking for?"

            "No." Said Cid, still upset about what the Galbadians did.  "I need some money quickly.  Do you have any idea where I might get some?"

            The leader thought for a moment, and then said, "There might be some opportunities at the capital of Galbadia, Deling City."

            "No." Cid said.  "I won't go to the capital of Galbadia."

            The leader looked confused at Cid's answer, but, quickly, made another suggestion.  "The men living in Fisherman's Horizon have some nice skills.  Maybe they can help you with something." He said.

            Cid considered the thought, and then nodded his head.  The leader, then, made a gesture to his men to turn the ship toward FH.  Cid, however, only walked to the back room to wait until they've reached their destination.  He sat at the table, once he entered the room and watched as Ellone taught Watts and Zone how to play Triple Triad.  The trip was short and Cid was off of the ship in no time.  He stood near the ship, glancing around at the rust colored town.  After a few moments, he began walking about the town, taking notice of everyone's skills, despite the anger he still felt for the Galbadians.  Most of the residents of FH were skilled technicians.  It was clear how skilled they were when Cid reached the docks.  There in the water, floated a large base of some sort.  It looked like a large baby's toy; three rings with the smaller on top and the larger on the bottom.  FH technicians stood atop ladders, painting some designs on the bottom of the 'base'.  Cid looked up at the 'base', as he walked along the rusty path.  Once he came to the technician that seemed to be in charge, he asked, "Excuse me.  My I ask what that is?"

            The technician turned to face the other man, and then said, "That's our shelter."

            "Why do you need a shelter?" Cid asked.

            "Well, we need some place to stay, until we make FH livable."

            Cid nodded in understanding, and then began making his way back to the ship.  When he passed by the hotel, a strange looking man walked out of the hotel.  The man was bald with pale yellow skin and he wore a green robe.  "What are you looking at?" The man asked Cid.

            "Oh, nothing." Cid responded.

            The man was about to walk away, when he said, "You look like you're here for a reason."

            Cid remained silent, unsure of whether to tell the man why he was there in the first place.  "Need any help?" The man asked.

            "I'm just looking for some people to build a military academy.  That's all.  My wife said that a military academy would be perfect to help protect the innocent." Cid said.

            "Military academy?" The man asked.  "Well, this is your lucky day.  I know a few good technicians that could help you out."

            "You do?"

            "Yeah." The man said.  "And I'll get them for you."

            "Why are you helping me?"

            "You need money to build a military academy, right?  I'll take of the technicians and the funding for you."

            "Yeah, but, why?"

            "I think what your wife said is true.  That a military academy would be just what we need."

            "Well… thanks for your help.  May I ask your name?"

            "Oh, sorry.  I'm Norg." The man introduced.  "Well, let's get started.  We can use that shelter for a foundation."

            Cid looked up at the shelter, and then at Norg.  "Where will the technicians stay?" He asked.

            "Oh, I'm sure they can scrounge up some tents." Norg said.

**Selphie: **Sorry this chapter was short guys.  But I can't continue on with Cid.  I'm going back to the orphanage with the next chapter.  Oh, and Norg didn't evolve into the fat tub of lard, yet, so don't flame me for that.  So, how was this little chappy?


	15. Chapter 15

            The Centra continent was greeted by another sunny morning.  In their normal routines, every monster was able to get their fill of breakfast.  They all returned to their homes and all became quiet, except at the orphanage.  Young Selphie was running around the orphanage in her underwear, laughing.  Edea Kramer tried her hardest to catch the hyperactive girl, but then decided to outsmart her.  She turned in the opposite direction of Selphie and managed to cut the girl off in the playroom.  Selphie continued laughing, as Edea carried her back to the bedroom to put on some clothes.  In the bedroom, Seifer was having a little trouble getting into his clothes.  After Edea sat Selphie down on one of the beds, she walked over to give Seifer a hand.  However, Selphie didn't stay in her seat.  She followed Edea over to Seifer's bed, eyes wandering everywhere.  Eventually, she came upon a pair of underwear underneath Seifer's bed.  She picked them and found that they were wet.  Seifer, quickly, snatched the underwear away from her and threw them to the other side of the bed.  Selphie smelled her hand, and then shouted, "It smells like pee!"

            "What are you talking about?  No, it doesn't." Seifer said.

            Then, Selphie began prancing around the room, chanting, "You wet the bed!  You wet the bed!"

            "Selphie, that's enough." Edea said, stopping the brown haired girl.  "You need to get dressed."

            "Why do we need to wear clothes?" Selphie asked, as she walked to a large dresser.  "Monsters don't wear clothes.  Pets don't wear clothes."

            "We do not have fur or scales to help keep us warm, Selphie." Edea explained.  "You do not want to catch a cold."

            "Oh." Selphie said, pulling out some clothes.  "I guess that makes sense."

            Edea finished dressing Seifer, and then turned to young Squall.  "Do you need any help, Squall?" She asked.

            Squall had just finished dressing himself, when he said, "I can do it by myself."

            "All right." Edea said.  "Let us go, children.  It is time for breakfast."

            In single file, the three children followed Edea to the kitchen.  About half way to the kitchen, Selphie began skipping, joyfully, out of line.  "Sefie," Seifer said.  "Why don't you grow up?"

            Selphie stopped her skipping to look back at Seifer.  "Says who?" She asked.

            "Me, that's who!" Seifer said.  "I'm the oldest, so you have to do what I say!"

            "Up yours!  I'm not listening to you!" Selphie said, as she plugged her ears with her fingers.

            "Children, let's not fight so early in the morning." Edea said, just as the group reached the kitchen.

            Seifer didn't bother to listen.  "And what about you?" He said, gesturing to Squall.  "Don't you have anything to say?"

            Squall remained quiet, as he entered the kitchen.  Seifer wasn't about to let him off that easy, so he grabbed Squall's shoulder in an attempt to turn him around.  Squall shook Seifer's hand from his should with a quick shrug, and then he sat down at his seat.  Seifer only stared at him, and then took his own seat.  While Edea was busy preparing breakfast, Squall stared down at the floor, unaware that Seifer was doing the same to him.

*          *          *          *          **One Year Later**          *          *          *          *

            It was another monotonous day at the orphanage.  It was midday, so the three children were outside.  Squall remained close to the orphanage, while Selphie pranced about in the fields with Seifer on her heels, trying to tackle her.  Edea stood beside Squall, watching the two children in the flower field.  "Squall, why don't you join them?" She asked.

            "…I don't wanna play." Squall said, taking his eyes away from the childish ones.

            "Are you feeling alright?"

            "…I'm ok."

            Edea felt as though he wasn't telling her the truth, but dismissed the thought.  "I shall go prepare some snacks for you children." She said, and then went into the orphanage.

            She walked through the hallway and was about to disappear into the kitchen, when she heard the front door open.  She turned to see who it was and a flood of happiness washed over her.  "You've returned." She said with a smile.

            "It feels great to return home." Cid said.

            "You have something to tell me?" 

            Cid walked over to his wife; a smile appeared on his face.  "Your Garden is finished."

            "That's good news."  Edea said, in her joyful manner.  "How did you build is so quick?  You have only been gone a year."

            "Can we go into the kitchen and sit down first?"

            "Sure." With that, the couple walked into the kitchen.

            Edea, immediately, began preparing two cups of tea.  "So, how did you build the Garden so quick?" She asked, as she started sweetening the tea.

            "Well," Cid began.  "I met this guy.  His name's Norg.  He came up with this idea of using this shelter as a base to build the Garden.  He used his own gil to hire some hands to do the building.  Within the year, the Garden was completed.  However,"

            Edea gave her husband his tea, and then sat down with her own.  "Please.  Continue." She said, and then took a sip of tea.

            "We don't have enough gil to run the Garden."

            "That's awful."

            "Not to worry." Cid reassured.  "The men that were helping me take care of Ellone offered to take jobs around the world to make the gil that we needed."

            "Speaking of Ellone," Edea said.  "How is she?"

            "She's fine." Cid said.  "She's inside Balamb Garden."

            "_Balamb _Garden?" Edea asked, remembering what the unknown man said to her: _A SeeD.  A SeeD from Balamb Garden._

"Yes.  Norg insisted that we make more than one Garden.  So, some people wouldn't have to travel so far from home.  There's one on the Balamb continent and one on the Trabia continent."

            "That is a good idea." Edea said.  "When can we start excepting people into the Gardens?"

            "Oh, anytime, Edea."

            There was silence for a long moment, as the couple drank their tea.  Then, the door thrust open and the three children walked into the house.  "Snack food!  Snack food!  Snack food!" Selphie chanted, as she pranced along.

            Edea stood up and walked to the refrigerator to look for a snack for the children.  She pulled out some 'ants on a log' snacks and set them on the table for the children.  Edea watched as the three children ate the snacks, and then an idea came to her.  "Cid," She said, getting the man's attention.  "Why don't we recruit these three?"

            Cid stood up and walked over to his wife.  "May I ask 'why'?" He asked.

            "I want them to see the world." Edea said.  "If they stay here, all they can do is play in the flower field."

            Cid looked over his should at the children, and then back at his wife.  "I understand.  We'll take them to Garden tomorrow, ok?" He said.

            Edea nodded her head and smiled.

**Selphie: **Is this one short?  I can't tell.  Anyway, how is this little chappy?  I think this one is pretty cute, don't you guys think?  Well, send me some good reviews, alright!?


	16. Chapter 16

            The quiet Centra continent was awakened by the sound of a dozen monsters capturing their screaming breakfast.  The screams went on for ten minutes before silence filled the land once again.  As with every other day that had past, the orphanage wasn't quite as quiet as the land.  Young Selphie was refusing to get dressed again.  She skipped around the orphanage, giggling with amusement at Edea's attempts to capture her.  Her laughed came to an abrupt stop, when she found herself knocked to the floor.  She looked up, only to look into the eyes of Cid.  Selphie had run straight into his legs.  "Selphie, we don't have time for games." Cid said.

            "Why?" Selphie asked, still sitting on the floor.

            "Because you're moving to a new place today." Cid explained, just as Edea walked up to Selphie with the little girl's clothes in her hands.

            "I'm moving!?" Selphie said with excitement.  "Where?"

            "You're going to sail across the ocean…"

            "And see all kinds of neat monsters?" Selphie exaggerated.

            "And dock at a town called Balamb."

            "Is it a pretty town?"

            "Yes, it is a pretty town.  It's gentle and quiet… a great place to vacation."

            "Neat!" With that, Selphie jumped up from the floor, grabbed her clothes from Edea, and ran back to her bedroom.

            Edea watched the little, cheerful girl ran back the way she had come, and then turned to Cid.  "Were all of those things that you said true or were you over exaggerating?" She asked.

            "She's easier to deal with, if she has her heart set on it." Cid answered.  "How are the boys doing?"

            "They are dressing themselves.  I've already told them that we're leaving today."

            "How did they act when you told them?" 

            "They were… indifferent about it." 

            There was a moment of silence between the two, until Cid changed the subject.  "We'd better start breakfast, if we want to leave this morning." He said.

            Then, the two of them made their way toward the kitchen.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Everyone was clothed and fed by 9:30.  Cid took the lead, leading Edea and the children out of the orphanage.  There were two chocobos waiting for them just outside of the orphanage.  Selphie jumped at the sight of them.  "We're gonna ride those big birds?  Neat!" She said, and then ran over to one of the chocobos.

            Cid didn't waste any time.  He mounted the lead chocobo and waited for the others to do the same.  "I'm riding with Matwyn!" Selphie shouted, as she ran over to Edea.

            "No, Sefie!" Seifer shouted, as he pushed the little girl away.  "I'm riding with her!"

            "Says who?" Countered Selphie.

            "Me!  Don't forget: I'm older and stronger than you!"

            "Oh, yeah?"

            "Yeah!"

            "Children." Edea broke in.  "The chocobo is big enough to carry all three of us."

            "Why do I have to ride with her?" Seifer asked, as he pointed at Selphie.

            "If you don't like it, you can walk." Cid said, feeling impatient.

            "Fine…" With that, Seifer climbed on top of the goldenrod-colored bird with Edea's help; followed by Selphie.

            Squall didn't have any choice.  He had to ride with Cid, so he walked over to the chocobo and climbed up onto it by himself.  Within seconds, the chocobos raced toward the beach to the north.  Selphie was having the time of her life with the wind whipping past her body, however she became disappointed when the ride turned out to be a short ten-minute ride.  When the group dismounted the chocobos, they began walking toward a small ship with white sails, letting their chocobos run free.  "We're going on a boat ride!?" Shouted Selphie.  "Neat!"

            The excited little girl was the first to climb aboard the ship.  Once she was on the ship, she noticed a group of three men walking towards her.  Because she was so excited, she didn't feel frightened.  "Welcome back, sir." The middleman saluted.

            "Thank you." Cid said.  "We wish to go to Balamb.  Would that be all right?"

            "Yes, sir." Answered the middleman, and then he ordered his men to control the ship.

            "We can relax for while." Cid said, when he turned toward Edea.

            Selphie ran to the front of the ship to look over the side, while Seifer began exploring the ship.  Squall held his position, waiting for someone to tell him to move.  "Squall, why don't you have a seat?" Edea said, as she looked down.  "It will be a long ride."

            Squall nodded, and then walked to the back of the ship to sit on the stairs.  After Edea watched Squall walk away, she noticed that Cid was motioning for her to follow him.  She was led to the backroom, where they sat at the small table.  "This isn't anything bad." Cid reassured.  "I wanted to ask you if you knew what Selphie would do around other kids like herself."

            "Do you mean other playful children?" Edea asked.  "I am sure that she would make lots of friends.  Why do you ask?"

            "Most of the students at Balamb Garden aren't as energetic as she is and they might be overwhelmed by her.  I was thinking of sending her to a different Garden, which has a lot of students just like her."

            "Where is that?"

            "It's on the Trabia continent… Trabia Garden."

            "Should we separate her from two children that she grew up with?" Asked Edea.

            "That's why I asked you what you think she'd do."

            There was a moment of silence to ponder this thought, and then Edea spoke up.  "She might have a great time there and make lots of new friends." She said.

            "Not to mention seeing a whole new continent."

            "Okay… why not?"

            "Then, it's settled." Cid said.  "I'll see to Trabia Garden."

            "No, I shall do it."

            "Why?"

            "It's called 'ladies first', Cid.  You just take care of the boys."

            "Alright.  I'll have the White SeeDs escort you there."

            "White SeeDs?" Edea asked.

            "Yes… the ones who are commanding this ship."

            Edea nodded in understanding, and then got up to check on the children.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            It took a whole day of traveling to reach the harbor town of Balamb because there was an old train track connecting the Galbadia and Esthar continents, leaving the White SeeD ship to go around the Galbadia continent.  The ship docked at Balamb at nightfall and Cid, Seifer, and Squall climbed off of the ship.  "Selphie, you're going to a different place." Cid told the still energetic girl.

            "Where?" Selphie asked.

            "To a place called Trabia."

            "Trabia… sounds neat!  Let's go!"

            Cid laughed at her response, and then turned to Edea.  "Take care." He said.

            "You, too." Edea said.  "Good-bye, Squall… Seifer."

            "Bye, Matwyn!" Seifer shouted, as he waved.  Squall stood still, leaving his eyes do the talking.

            The boys watched as the ship began pulling away with Edea and Selphie still on board.  They watched until the ship disappeared around the mountain, then Cid broke their concentration.  "Let's go, boys.  The Garden awaits." 

**Selphie: **Wheeee!!!  Another chapter done!  Sorry it took so long.  I've been busy with my internet groups, not to mention not being in the mood.  But as you can see, I'm back in action!  So, how was this chapter?  Hey… did I ever thank you guys for your reviews?  I don't think I did, so… THANK YOU SO MUCH!  Your reviews mean so much to me!  I'll treasure them!  Tee-hee, just kidding!.


	17. Chapter 17

The plains of Balamb presented a beautiful green scene. Grass grew all over the small island, while mountains rose up on the north side and a beach descended into the ocean to the south. Several bite bugs swarmed about in the grass, collecting food particles for their breakfast. While the bugs were gathering food, some caterchipillers were en route to their forest home, satisfied with their fills. In the middle of the island was a small road, which led from the town of Balamb to a larger facility. That road was leading a blue car to the facility. Young Seifer Almasy sat in the front passenger seat of the car, looking out the window at all of the monsters. "Hey, Cid." He said, getting the older man's attention. "What kind of animal is that?"

Cid Kramer took a quick glimpse to see what Seifer was pointing at, and then answered, "Those are monsters. They're called bite bugs."  
"Monsters? Cool! Check this out, Squall!"  
Young Squall Leonhart sat in the back seat, staring down at the floor. He looked up and out the window for a quick second, and then down at the floor again.  
When the car past by the bite bug territory, Seifer looked straight ahead to see what their destination was. He became appalled when he saw the gigantic, light blue facility. "Is that where we're going?" Seifer asked.

"Yes, it is. This is your new home." Cid answered.

"Gee-whiz. This place is huge. Squall, look!" Seifer looked back at Squall, as he pointed out the front window.

Squall looked straight ahead and kept his gaze there. He tried to conceal his amazement, trying to be strong for Ellone, however his amazement shown through, as his eyes widened at the sight. "Yeah. Yeah. It's huge, isn't it?" Seifer asked him with an anxious smile.

"Yeah… I guess so." Squall responded.

As the car drove by the front gate, the two boys managed to take quick peeks inside, checking out the other students as they made their way to wherever they were going. Cid parked the car inside the parking lot, and then said to the boys, "Welcome to Balamb Garden."  
Seifer was the first to jump out of the car. He started to run down the hallway, but was stopped by Cid. "Hold on, Seifer." Cid said. "We have to get you two settled in first. Let's find you a room, ok?"

"Then, can I check this place out?" Seifer asked.

"Sure."

They waited for Squall to join them, and then Cid led the way to the dormitories. Several Garden students and SeeDs past by them, as they walked through the hall. Seifer smiled at them and prepared to greet them, however the students and SeeDs kept walking in a military fashion. "What's up with these people?" Seifer asked.

"They're training to be the best soldiers in the world." Cid answered.

"Why?"

"Well, there could be another war right around the corner and someone needs to protect the innocent. However, that is only their training for their sole purpose."

"What's that?"

"To rid the world of all the evil sorceresses."

"Evil sorceresses?" Squall asked.

"Yes." Cid said.

"You can tell everyone to take a break. I'll take care of all the sorceresses." Seifer said, conceitedly.

Cid stopped the young blonde boy by pulling on the back of his shirt. "Don't be overconfident." He said. "There are very strong sorceresses out there."

"Ok, ok. Geez." Seifer sighed.

"Good. Now lets get you to your room."

The three of them made it to the dormitories and Cid, immediately, began searching for a vacant room, looking at the nametags beside the doors. He only found two half vacant rooms, one near the front of the hall and one a few doors down from the first, which meant that Squall and Seifer had to be separated. "Alright. Seifer, you're in that room and Squall, you're in that one." Cid said.

"Hey, I want the one in the front. I'm the oldest and the best." Seifer complained.

"Seifer, what did I tell you about being overconfident?" 

"Who cares? I want that room."

"Fine… That room is yours." Cid sighed, and then turned to address Squall, but found that he was already heading for his room. "You two don't go too far. I'm going to get your schedules."

As Cid past by Seifer's new room, he heard the young boy shout, "There's two beds in here! I got two beds!"

"No, Seifer." Cid stepped into the room. "One of those beds belongs to your roommate." 

"Who's my roommate? Someone cool?" Seifer asked.

Cid glanced out at the nametag beside the door. "He's a boy about your age. His name is Raijin."

"Same age as me? I bet he's strong like me! I should talk to him sometime."

"You will meet him. He's your roommate, after all." With that, Cid continued with his task of getting the boys their new schedules.

Once he was out of sight, Seifer stepped out of his room and began walking towards Squall's room. He walked inside and took notice that Squall's room looked the same as his own. "Hey, you have a roommate, too!" Seifer said.

"Everyone has a roommate." Squall said.

"Really?" Seifer asked. "Oh… well, that's not the reason why I came over here."

"Why?"

"I wanna go check this place out. Wanna come with me?"

"…I'll go by myself." Squall said, after a moment.

Then, he began walking out of the room. Seifer stopped him just outside the room to say, "Hey, two heads are better than one."

Squall didn't respond. Instead, he kept walking forward. Seifer followed close behind him. "What's your problem?" He kept asking.

Each time he asked it, Squall didn't bother responding. Right when they left the dormitories into the main hall, Seifer grew frustrated and grabbed Squall by the shoulder. "I asked you a question!" He shouted.

Squall only shrugged off Seifer's hand. Seifer grew even more furious and he tackled Squall from behind. The two of them slid a little ways on the floor. Seifer kept Squall pinned to the floor and asked, "Why won't you answer me!?"

Still, Squall didn't answer. He kicked back with both of his legs, kicking Seifer in the behind. "Don't do that!" Seifer shouted, but Squall kept doing it.

More furious than he ever was, Seifer flipped Squall over onto his back and began pummeling him with punches. Squall covered his head with his arms in defense, lessening the pain from the punches.

The fight didn't last for too long. A pair Garden staff members ran to the scene, blowing their whistles. They each picked up one of the boys and pulled them apart. "What started this fight?" One of the Garden staff members asked.

Neither of the boys said anything, that is, until Cid made an appearance. "What's going on here?" He asked.

"Cid! You have to talk to Squall." Seifer said, as he forced up fake tears. "I was just asking him to walk around this place with me and he just started punching me for no reason."

"When we found you two, you were the one doing the punching." The other Garden staff member pointed out.

"I was protecting myself." Seifer lied.

Squall remained silent, knowing that anything he said Seifer would probably use against him.

There was a brief pause, before Cid said, "Let them go with a warning."

"Yes, sir." Both Garden staff member said, and then let the boys go.

"What's going to happen?" Seifer asked.

"I'm giving you boys a warning, since this is your first day here. After this, anymore fights that you two get into will send you directly to the disciplinary room." Cid explained. "Understood?"

"Yeah." Seifer nodded and said, while Squall only nodded.

"Good." Cid said, and then pulled out two sheets of papers. "I brought your schedules for you."

Seifer took his schedule first, followed by Squall. Then, they both went opposite ways in the Garden.

**Selphie: **Boy, I'm slacking off.  It took me a while to get this up, didn't it?  Oh, well.  I guess I was too into playing FFX-2.  I'm doing pretty good considering I don't have a strategy guide.  What am I saying!?  I'm bragging!!!  Oh, no!!!  Anyway, please review.  I welcome your reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

"That is all for today." The GF instructor told her class. "Be sure to practice junctioning your GFs. I know it sounds easy, but I can assure you that it's a challenge. Ok. You are dismissed."  
  
Squall remained in his seat, until the other students left the room. He felt that if he left first, then every student will stare at him and talk about him behind his back. He had been at Garden for three weeks now, yet still he didn't quite trust anyone as much as he had trusted Ellone. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact, so no one will think that he was the one staring. The room was clear within a minute, so Squall stood up from his seat and began leaving the classroom. His instructor noticed that it took him a while to leave, so she asked, "Squall, is there anything wrong?"  
  
"...No." Squall said, still avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Ok. But if there is anything bothering you, you can tell me about it, alright?"  
  
"...Yeah." With that, Squall disappeared through the door and out into the hall way.'  
  
Finding nothing else to do, he made his way down to the first floor, toward the training center to begin his assignment. As usual, nobody paid any attention to him, as he walked by. After a short, quiet walk, Squall made it to the training center. The place was quiet, except for a few roars from the monsters. Squall looked around for a secluded area, so he can concentrate. He took a seat at the dock, which hung over a small pond, and began concentrating, trying to call his GFs to him.  
  
After a long ten minute time period, Squall relaxed and took a short break. (What am I doing wrong?) He thought. (Maybe I'm trying too hard.) Just then, he heard footsteps creeping up behind him. They sounded small and almost completely quiet. Squall, instantly, knew who it was. "What Seifer?" He asked.  
  
Seifer stopped in his tracks, stunned. "How'd you know it was me?" He asked.  
  
"No one else bothers me as much as you do."  
  
"Oh. Darn it." Seifer said, disappointedly. "So, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"...Working."  
  
"Oh." Seifer said, and then jumped into Squall's line of vision. "All work and no play makes Squall a dull boy. Why don't you come and meet my new friends?"  
  
"...No, I have to get this done."  
  
"What? That GF thingy?"  
  
Squall nodded. "You suck." Seifer said told him. "I don't need any GFs to make me strong. I'm already the strongest one in this place!"  
  
Squall sat down, cross-legged, and went back to work. Seifer wasn't ready to leave just yet. "Hey, we're going outside to draw some cool magic. You wanna come?" He asked.  
  
Squall remained silent, busy trying to junction his GFs. "Ok. Your loss." Seifer said, and then walked away.  
  
Squall didn't pay attention to Seifer's words. Instead, he stayed focused on the task at hand. He relaxed any tension that he had in his muscles and sat perfectly still. He inhaled and exhaled, causing himself to relax even more. A few moments passed, before he felt a sudden surge of power rush through his body. He panicked because he didn't know what was going on, and then he cut off the power by coming out of the trance. (What was that?) He thought. (Was that... my GFs?)  
  
******  
They stood in an easy win battle against a Bite Bug; the three of them stood ready to begin the fight. Without waiting for the monster to strike first, Seifer stepped forward and stood with his hands stretched out in front of him. "Draw!" He shouted, and then some of the Bite Bug's magical power left the monster and went to Seifer.  
  
"I'll finish him, ya know!" Raijin shouted, and then ran forward with a stick.  
  
He began beating the monster, depleting it's HP with each strike. After countless attacks, the battle was over. Seifer and Raijin performed there own victory dance. "Look at this!" Seifer shouted into the silence. "I got some Fire spells!"  
  
"That's cool, ya know?" Raijin said.  
  
As the two boys were replaying what had happened in the battle, a slightly older girl stepped into view. "Just Fire spells?" Fujin asked. "You should try to turn those into Fira spells. They're much stronger."  
  
"Really?" Seifer asked. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Well, it's hard to explain." Fujin stated. "You have to have alot of magical power to do it."  
  
"I'm strong enough to do it. I know I am!" Seifer said.  
  
"Then, start transforming your Fire magic."  
  
Seifer stared for a moment, unsure of what to do. Then, an idea hit him. "I know what I'll do." He said. "I'll just find a monster that has Fira magic and draw it."  
  
"That's a waste of time." Fujin said.  
  
"Well, you won't tell me how to transform my Fires!"  
  
Fujin thought for a moment, and then said, "I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you."  
  
Seifer smiled and shouted, "Yes! I'm gonna get some Firas!"  
  
******  
Squall went through the same procedures he did when he first felt the power surge. He sat on the dock, cross-legged and relaxed. He inhaled and exhaled, deepening his trance. It took double the time this time because of his actions the first time before he felt the power surge again. The power tried to force it's way into Squall's body. Despite his fear, Squall didn't cut off the connection this time. He could feel the power giving him more strength on the inside. Once the power wave found a place to settle in, the intense situation settled down. (Quezacotl...) Squall thought. (Ok. One more GF to junction.) Then, he began junctioning his second GF, Shiva.  
  
Lil Sefie: And that's the next chapter. I think it's a pretty good one myself. What do you guys and gals think? Oh, and in case you're wondering why Fujin is talking normally, that's because she doesn't hold Seifer with greater esteem... or something like that. Okey dokey. Send me some good reviews! Why do I have to say that? You guys always send me good reviews. lol! 


	19. Chapter 19

"Your next assignment is to draw at least one type of magic. Can anyone tell me how many types of elemental magic exist in the world?" The magic instructor asked his class.  
  
No one replied. "Anyone?" The instructor asked again.  
  
Silence filled the classroom for a few seconds, before Seifer Almasy spoke up. "Everyone knows that there's seven elemental types and one non- elemental in this world." Seifer said, confident in his answer.  
  
"That's correct. Can you name them all?"  
  
Seifer stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember the names of the elemental magic. "I know fire's one." He said, and then returned to thinking.  
  
The instructor waited a few moments before he said, "Don't worry about it. I don't expect you to memorize all the names of elemental magic for quite a while."  
  
"Life, fire, ice, thunder, time, support, status, and forbidden." A small voice said from the back of the room.  
  
The instructor looked up from Seifer and around at his students. "Who said that?" He demanded.  
  
There was no movement amongst the students. "Come now. Don't be shy." After several more moments, a small hand raised in the back. "Squall Leonhart." The instructor said. "How do you know all those names?"  
  
"...I studied." Squall said.  
  
"Really? Instead of playing?"  
  
"...I gotta be the best that I can be or else I won't be able to see Sis."  
  
"Sis?" (He's only been at this Garden for almost a year and already he knows all of the names of elemental magic.) The instructor glanced, quickly, at the clock on his desk, and then shot his gaze back to it. "I'm sorry. I kept you guys too long. Dismissed."  
  
All of the students got up from their desks and walked, casually, out of the classroom. Squall was the last one out, as usual. He walked out of the classroom, being watched by the instructor as he did so. Just outside the classroom, he was stopped by an arm extending in from of him. "Alright." It was Seifer. "How is it that you knew all the names and I didn't?"  
  
"...I already said. I studied." Squall said.  
  
"Study or not... I'm the oldest, so I'm supposed to be smarter than you!"  
  
Squall didn't let Seifer get to him. He continued on his path to the training center. Seifer watched him, until he rounded the corner and was on the straight stretch to the elevator. "I'm gonna take a nap. I already have this assignment completed." Seifer said, and then headed toward the elevator.  
  
Just like any other day, nobody bothered Squall as he made his way to the training center. Upon entering the center, he began searching for any Grats that may be nearby. Seeing that there weren't any, Squall continued on to the next area. There, he found two Grats huddled together, while they ate some food that the Garden staff gives them. Taking advantage of the situation, Squall began calling on the draw powers of his GFs. After moments of summoning up the draw powers, he began feeling the magical power inside of the Grats. He focused on one of them and began calling it's magical power to him. Squall met with resistance, as the magic tried to return to its rightful master. However, Squall didn't give up. He continued calling the magic to him. The magic spell was halfway to its new master, when the Grat turned around and eyed up Squall. The monster began charging for its prey. Squall felt a sudden sense of worry, but remained focused on getting the spell. (I have to be strong for Sis!) He thought to himself. With alot more effort, he was able to obtain a single spell, and then the Grat attacked. Squall was struck with its right vine, and then the left. He flew backwards and slid on the ground. He sat up, only to see the Grat running at him to attack again. Despite his fear, Squall raised his hand and shouted, "Sleep!"  
  
His magical power emanated up from the ground and formed the sleep spell that he just drew. The Grat was hit with the spell and sat a few inches away from Squall, sound asleep. Squall stumbled to get back to his feet, and then he heard the roar of the second Grat. Defenseless, he turned around and tried to escape. He ran back the way he had come, running toward the sliding doors into the safety zone. Just before he got to the door, he felt something wrap around his ankle and he was slammed to the ground. He looked back to see that the Grat wrapped one of his vines around his ankle. Squall looked forward again and tried to pull free, but to no avail. The Grat began pulling its prey toward its mouth. All the while, Squall kept trying to free himself. Then, suddenly, another voice rang through the air. "Fire!" The voice shouted.  
  
The Grat was hit with a fire spell and it flinched back, letting go of Squall's ankle. Squall 'crab walked' backward a little ways, and then stood to his feet. Then, Seifer jumped out of the bushes to stand beside him. "Now who's the smart one?" He asked.  
  
The Grat recovered from its flinch and started going after the boys. "You gotta be kidding me!" Seifer shouted, and then cast another fire spell.  
  
The Grat flinched again and continued going after its prey. Seifer started backing off, and then turned around and ran away. "Run!" He shouted.  
  
The boys ran through the sliding door. The door slid open and closed long enough for the boys to pass through, leaving the Grat in the area where its supposed to be. Both Seifer and Squall heaved a sigh of relief, and then Squall started leaving, still hurting from the Grat's vine whip. "Don't I even get a thanks?" Seifer asked.  
  
Squall stopped and, without looking, said, "...Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." With that, Seifer left the training center before Squall. Squall left shortly after, heading to the infirmary to get treated.  
  
LIL' SEFIE: Here's the next chapter for ya'll! I was gonna skip ahead about five years, but then I thought 'that'll make the story go too fast'. So, this is Squall's first time drawing magic. How was it? Good? Bad? Send me some GOOD reviews! Tee-hee! 


	20. Chapter 20

            It was nighttime in a fairly large city.  The residents of the city were enjoying a colorful parade that marched all over the city.  Aside from the dancers, the main float seemed to be the center of attention.  Upon the float, there was a young, blonde-haired boy, standing proudly with his hands on his hips.  Behind him sat a middle-aged woman, who wore a tight and long, purple dress and a strange ornament on the back of her shoulders.  It was the woman that everyone was cheering for.  The young boy didn't mind that he wasn't the center of attention.  He was just glad to be by the side of such a great woman… and then he awoke.

            Young Seifer Almasy was awakened by the sunlight shining through his window and into his eyes.  "Oh, man…" He moaned, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  "It was just a dream.  Too bad."

            He climbed out of bed and began his usual morning routine.  Once he was fully clothed, he began making his way to the cafeteria for breakfast.  "I wonder who that girl was…" He said to himself, as he walked.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Meanwhile, Young Squall Leonhart was on time for his first class of the day.  He waited at his seat the full five minutes, until class started, when the instructor walked in.  "Good morning, class." The instructor greeted.  "Please take your seats."

            The instructor walked over to stand next to her desk.  She sat down a clipboard onto her desk and was about to begin speaking, when Seifer entered the room.  "Sorry, I'm late." Seifer said, casually, as he made his way to his seat.

            (Everyday the same thing.)  The instructor thought.  "Class?  I would like to begin today's class by introducing a new member of Balamb Garden.  Everyone, this is Quistis Trepe."

            As she indicated the door with her right hand, a ten-year-old, blonde-haired girl entered the classroom.  The young girl walked, nervously, over to stand next to the instructor, watching all of the staring eyes that were staring right at her.  Once Quistis came to a stop, everyone said their own 'hello', except for Squall, who remained silent.  "Quistis?" The instructor said, getting the younger girl's attention.  "Why don't you take a seat over there?"

            Quistis walked over to the front, corner-right seat and sat down.  As the instructor began her lesson, Quistis looked about the classroom, observing the features of her new classmates.  When her eyes passed by Squall, she looked back to the instructor to catch part of the lecture, and then her eyes returned to Squall.  (Why does he look so familiar?)  She thought.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            After a long lecture about the meaning of SeeD, most of the students left the classroom for some free time, while the others remained in their seats, waiting for their next instructor to enter.  Squall was amongst those leaving for free time.  He decided that spending some time in the training center might do him some good, so he headed for the elevator.  "Going to the training center again?" He heard Seifer say from behind him.  "If you were as good as me, you wouldn't need to train."

            Squall stopped, listening to Seifer's remarks.  (As good as you?)  He thought.  (If I can beat him, maybe I'll be strong enough to take care of myself.  And maybe Sis will come back, then.)  He turned around to face Seifer, raised his fists, and challenged, "Prove it."

            "You wanna fight me?  Well, ok.  If you wanna be beaten that badly." Seifer said, and then raised his own fists.

            Seifer led off by charging right for Squall.  Squall waited until Seifer was right in front of him, and then sidestepped, dodging the attack.  About midway into his side step, Squall raised his leg and it went right into Seifer's stomach.  Seifer clutched at his stomach, but quickly recovered, delivering a punch into Squall's ribs.  Squall hadn't recovered from his previous dodge and was knocked to the floor.  Before he could get back onto his feet, Seifer walked over and sat down on Squall's stomach and pinned his arms to the floor.  "Why don't you just give up and go cry to one of the instructors?" He suggested.

            Fighting the ache in his ribs, Squall countered, "I gotta do my best by myself or else I won't be able to see Sis." With that, Squall snapped his arms free and sent a quick punch up into Seifer's nose, knocking him off.

            Seifer held his now bleeding nose with both hands, as he fell backwards.  Soon, he switched to holding his nose with one hand and watched as Squall began crawling backwards.  Seifer returned to his position on Squall's stomach, stopping the younger boy from going any further.  Then, he delivered one of his own punches, giving Squall the same courtesy.  He didn't stop there, however.  Seifer just kept at it with his punches and backhanders… then, someone shouted from the sidelines, "Stop it!  No more!"

            Quistis ran into the fray and separated the two boys.  "This is none of your business!" Seifer shouted at her.

            "Can't you see he can't fight anymore?" Quistis said, indicating a badly hurt Squall.

            Seifer looked down at his opponent, and then got to his feet.  "Yeah, well… he started it." With that, he started for the infirmary to get treated.

            Quistis knelt down on her knees to help Squall sit up.  "Are you ok?" She asked.

            "…Whatever." Squall said, as he stood to feet, wobbly.

            Squall began his trek to the infirmary, but was stopped when he heard Quistis ask, "Will you tell me your name?"

            "I'm Squall." Squall answered after a few seconds.

            "I'm Quistis." Quistis said back.  "Your name sounds really familiar to me.  Does mine sound familiar to you?"

            "…No." With that, Squall made his way to the infirmary.

**Sefie Tilmitt: **Well, that chapter was kinda short, wasn't it?  Anyway, how was it?  Good?  Bad?  Should I make the fight longer?


	21. Chapter 21

Four years have passed and Squall is now 13 years old. He was following the path leading from the Garden to the town of Balamb, where he was ordered to obtain a weapon. Another student, Nida, walked along side him, also ordered to obtain a weapon. The Garden staff paired them together in order to prepare them for whomever they were to be paired with on future missions. "Hey, what kind of weapon are you gonna look for?" Nida asked.

Squall walked several more steps before answering. "…Don't know." He said.

"Just gonna browse around, huh? Me, too." Nida said. "Hey, it wouldn't hurt to buy some items while we're here, too. I mean, a SeeD's gotta be prepared, right?"

Squall didn't respond in any way and just kept on walking. After taking the long way to town, they walked through the main entrance. Squall kept his mind on his orders, heading straight to the weapon shop. Meanwhile, Nida glanced around at the harbor town, taking in the peaceful atmosphere. Before long, they arrived at the weapon shop. Inside, Nida ran over to the display cases in the center of the shop, which contained some throwing weapons. Squall walked along the walls, glancing at nunchukus, whips, and guns. Then, he came to a long rack in the back of the shop, where he saw some blades that had guns for handles. Underneath each one, there were tags that had the names of them. They were called gunblades. Squall looked over each one, carefully, but there was only one that seemed to shout out at him. That gunblade was a revolver type, which had a unique carving of a lion on it. Squall picked it up off of the rack and sliced it through the air, until he found a comfortable fighting stance. Nida looked up from the display cases to see what was going on. "That's, definitely, you." He said, and then walked over to get a better look at the blade. "What's this carving?"

"…It looks like a lion." Squall said, after looking over the carving again.

"You know… I read that lions are known for their great strength and pride. I wonder why someone would carve a lion on a weapon." Nida said.

Squall shrugged his shoulders and decided to purchase the weapon. "Hey, I know." Nida said, just as Squall reached the counter. "Maybe the wielder is supposed to have great strength and pride."

"…Maybe."

Squall completed his mission of obtaining a weapon and the shopkeeper through in a holster for him. He waited outside for Nida, figuring that since he was ordered to be with him that he'd better return with him. While he waited, he headed next door to the item shop, where he purchased several potions and phoenix downs, etc. By the time he was down, Nida came out of the weapon shop. Squall went to regroup with him and saw him staring at the store across the street. It was a clothing store. "How about picking out our own set of clothes?" Nida asked. "It'd be nice to change into something else, rather than where these uniforms all the time."

Squall thought about it for a moment, and then agreed with Nida. The two of them entered the clothing store, where they went separate ways again. As they did in the weapon shop, Nida glanced over the center display racks, while Squall walked along the wall. There were tons of outfits from short, tight clothes to long, less revealing clothes. Nothing seemed to interest Squall, until he got to the center of one of the sidewalls. There was a line of this one outfit that seemed to stand out from the rest. It was a white T-shirt underneath a black, long-sleeved jacket with fur around the collar. The pants were dark blue and were covered by two belts at the top. Completing the outfit, there were black boots underneath the display rack. (Why do these clothes look familiar?) Squall thought. (No point in thinking about it.) With that, he took the outfit and headed for the changing room. He took notice that Nida was, also, doing the same. Inside the dressing room, Squall went ahead and tried on the outfit. The outfit felt a little different from his uniform, but as with all new clothes, it just needed broken in. Squall changed back to his uniform, and then took the outfit to the checkout counter. Once the outfit was paid for, he waited at the entrance for Nida, who head to return the outfit he picked out for a different size. After several outfits, Nida finally checked out.

The party of two began the short journey back to Garden. They walked halfway on the roadway, until Nida stopped them with a question. "Why don't we cut through the plains? It'll give us a chance to try out these weapons in battle." He said.

Looking out over the plains, Squall could see that it was the fastest way back to Garden. "We could use the exercise." Nida said, his new sword already drawn.

Squall nodded, and then started going through the plains. Mostly bitebugs roamed the plains, but very rarely a t-rexaur stomped through. Squall and Nida encountered several bitebugs and was able to gain some easy experience. After several quick battles, the two of them made it back to Garden, where they were congratulated for their success by the Garden staff. Nida left to go his own way, leaving Squall alone. Squall, too, went his own way, walking through the Garden toward the directory. Once he was in that area, he heard Seifer's voice, obviously teasing a new student. "What happened to your hair?" Seifer said. "It looks you stuck your finger in a light socket."

"This is MY hairstyle and I like it!" A blonde-haired, 13-year-old boy countered.

"You like putting your finger in light sockets?" Seifer laughed.

"Shut up! I don't do anything like that!"

"Yeah, sure. I hear ya." With that, Seifer walked away.

The new student put up a fist, threateningly, at Seifer. "Just because I'm new here doesn't mean you can pick on me!" He shouted, and then walked in the opposite direction.

(Seifer…) Squall sighed, and then walked toward the dormitory, past the library. In front of the library, he saw the new student talking to a girl with pigtails. "Yeah, I would've had him, too," He heard the boy say. "But he chickened out and ran off."

"Wow. Really?" The girl with the pigtails asked.

"Yeah. I'm almost as strong as my grandpa." The boy said. "He's the whole reason why I'm here. I wanna be just like him."

"Hey, I don't know your name, yet?"

"My name? It's Dincht. Zell Dincht."

Paying no attention to the loudmouth, Squall stayed on his current course toward the dormitory.

**Sefie: **That's chapter 21 for ya! Well… now Squall has his look and Zell's at the Garden now. Hmmmm… what's gonna happen next? Stay tuned to find out! Oh… time for an advertisement. Are you into online RPGs? Then, come on down to Final Fantasy Garden Omega. The first manager, Squall, is turning our group into an RPG. Not only that, we're gonna have a lot of FF info on our pages. Come and check it out at http:groups.msn.com/FinalFantasyGardenOmega


	22. Chapter 22

            "That is all.  Dismissed."

            The session on elemental magic had ended and most of the students that attended the session got up from their seats and left the classroom to gossip with their friends.  Squall was one of those leaving the classroom.  He wasn't leaving to gossip with anyone.  He was heading to the training center to try to master his new gunblade.  He entered the elevator and descended to the first floor.  He ignored the growing crowd near the directory and walked right by.  It was only Zell bragging about something anyway.  Before long, Squall reached the training center and, immediately, began searching for any grats.  He took his time and walked through each area, examining them thoroughly.  There were several encounters with grats and due to his lack of experience with the gunblade; Squall had a tough time defeating those monsters.  He had to endure several encounters in order to find his way to hold the weapon.  He found it comfortable to hold the sword gun weapon with two hands: right hand in front of the left with his right pointer finger on the trigger, ready to squeeze.  He found that the battles afterward were much easier now that he had a comfortable fighting position.  Before long, he was slaughtering grats left and right, gaining experience with each victory.

            Little did he know, he was being watched.  Seifer sat with Raijin and Fujin on a tree that was knocked down at one time.  He noticed that Squall was fighting with a gunblade and began thinking that the younger boy had copied him because he, too, had picked a gunblade for a weapon.  Just when Squall was about to enter another fight, Seifer jumped up and called over to him.  "What's this?  You trying to follow in my footsteps?" He asked.

            Squall turned away from the fight and returned his weapon to his side.  Seifer walked over to him, until he was right behind Squall.  "I asked you a question!" He said.

            "…No." Squall answered.  "Why would I want to follow you?"

            "What?" Seifer asked.  "Do you think you're better than me or something?"

            Squall didn't respond.  Instead, he tried to walk right passed Seifer.  Seifer wasn't about to let him go.  He drew his gunblade and held it out to his side, blocking Squall's path.  "You _do _think you're better, don't you?" He asked.  "You haven't fought with that thing until today and already you move around like a master."

            Squall still didn't respond.  He knew he fought using the gunblade before now, but he didn't really want to tell Seifer that.  It'd make the situation worse.  "That's it." Seifer said, drawing back his gunblade.  "I say we see who's the better of the two of us."

            "…What do you mean?" Squall asked.

            "A duel."

            Squall placed a hand on his hip and thought for a moment.  They were in the training center, so he couldn't rely on the Garden staff to bail him out.  He hadn't had a good fight with Seifer for quite sometime.  This could be a good opportunity to try out what he has learned so far.  Squall nodded, and then drew up his gunblade.  "There we go." Seifer said, and then raised his own gunblade.

            The two of them charged at each other, meeting at the center spot of where they started.  They're blades locked together and they began pushing, each trying to gain the upper hand.  In a short amount of time, Seifer made one flick of his wrist and sent Squall falling backwards.  Squall was back to his feet in no time, ready for more.  He swung his blade several times, each time it clanged against Seifer's blade.  Seifer kept up his footwork, perfectly blocking Squall's efforts.  After several more attacks, Seifer locked his blade against Squall's again and pushed the younger boy back down.  "You don't stand a chance against me." Seifer said.  "It's obvious that I'm the best."

            Squall managed to keep his calm demeanor, despite Seifer's efforts to agitate him.  He looked around at his surroundings, trying to come up with some sort of strategy.  However, that was a mistake.  Seifer caught him off guard.  The older boy ran full speed at his opponent.  Squall had only a few seconds to react.  He raised his gunblade to try to block the incoming attack, but Seifer changed his current course and ran to Squall's side.  Using the handle of his gunblade, Seifer slammed Squall to the ground.  Squall wanted to get back his feet, but he could only stay in a sitting position, rubbing his now throbbing head.  He saw Seifer making some distance between them, and then the older boy said, "No mercy."

            Seifer released a fire spell upon Squall, and then twirled his gunblade at his back.  Just when he was about to release his finishing blow, he heard Quistis shout, "Stop!"

             The young blonde haired girl ran into the middle of the fight and stood in front of Squall.  "Can't you see that he's down?" Quistis asked; her arms were outstretched.

            "In this world, it's survival of the fittest." Seifer said.  "Mercy is for the weak."

            "Don't talk like you're a master!" Quistis countered.

            "I'm just saying the truth, that's all." Seifer said, and than began leaving.  He stopped long enough at the doorway to say, "I didn't even break a sweat."

            Once Seifer was out of sight, Quistis turned around to examine Squall, who was making his way back up to his feet.  "Are you all right, now?" Quistis asked.

            "…Yes." Squall answered.  (I'll beat him some day.)  Those words were what were going through his mind.

**Gullwing**** Yunie: **I think I'm gonna end the story there.  I wish I could make this chapter longer, but I couldn't think of anything else.  Maybe I will in the future.  So… how do you all like this fic?


End file.
